Oblivia Battles
by Shadow1001
Summary: After winning the Championship Tournament and with the title of Pokemon Master under his belt, Ash returns to his home, the Oblivia Region. Except his former friends tag along, hoping to regain his trust and friendship. Meanwhile, someone is secretly attacking the Oblivia Region. Ash prepares for fights against overgrown Pokemon but how long can he fight until he reaches his limit?
1. Welcome to Oblivia

**It has been about eight months since I finished Infinite Battles and I can finally get on with this sequel! I finished the first 7 chapters around the time I finished Infinite Battles so that is why my writing seems the same as it was back then but I will (hopefully) have more frequent updates, especially after exams are done. The reason I didn't upload the first seven chapters back then was because I didn't want to start a story and then have a hiatus. I will get back to _Christmas Risks_ at some point. I will also alternate between this story and _Deadly Pranks. _I thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed me and my stories and those who have been patient with me. But as I said before, this was written all the way back in October to please forgive the poor quality and enjoy, the sequel to Infinite Battles, Obliva Battles!**

* * *

A group of adults that had spirits of teenagers were on a ship heading to a hidden region. When they all got near Renbow Island, they all saw six people. A man and who presumed to be his wife and daughter, an old man, a kid with dark green hair and a girl next to the old man. They were all waving and the man with a Pikachu and a talking Meowth on his shoulder with a Lucario next to him, for the first time for a while, the man smiled a heartwarming smile thinking one thing.

_'I'm home.'_

When the ship docked, the man, Ash Ketchum was greeted by the six people, whose attention then turned on the other adults that were with him.

"Ash, who are they?" Asked the man with his wife, Rand the Pokemon Ranger.

"These are Brock, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Gary, Cilan, Iris and Drew. I'll tell you the details later. Now then…" Ash turned to his 'friends.' "If any of you bother the Pokemon, harm the region, or even attempt to capture a Pokemon, you will be dead within seconds. Understand?"

The group nodded, terrified at the coldness within the man's voice.

"Daddy!" A little 9 year old girl ran up to Ash and hugged his legs.

"Hey Hana, hope you've been good with Booker."

"Don't worry Ash, she's been as good as usual. Wish Ralph would learn something from her." Said Booker.

Ash smiled as Hana went to play with Pikachu and Meowth as Lucario stayed by his trainer's side.

"Well Booker, I think my Pokemon are tired of staying in their Pokeballs. So I'll head on to the woods. Rand, make sure these people don't cause trouble." Ash said, gesturing to his 'friends' before running off with Lucario, Pikachu and Meowth.

There was then an awkward silence.

"Umm, hi. I'm May," introduced May.

"Oh we know about you alright. All of you," said Nema with disgust.

"Nema! I am so sorry. I'm Leanne, this is my husband Rand, my daughter Nema, this kind old man is Booker. He's a carpenter. This young boy his Ralph and this is Hana, Ash's daughter."

"Umm, daughter?" Asked Dawn, who had her eyes widened.

"Yes. Ash took Hana in when her parents died but there as close as a real dad and her daughter," explained Booker.

"So is there any hotels in this region?" Everyone turned to look at the green haired coordinator.

"Sorry, this is my boyfriend-"

"Drew." Finished Nema.

"Yes, how'd you-"

"Ash told us."

"Oh…" May said, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Nema, why don't you, Hana, and Ralph go find Ash?" Said Leanne.

"Okay! I want to go examine Lucario!"

The kids ran off.

"So you're Rand?" Asked the spiky haired professor.

"Yes?"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Gary Oak." Gary said extending his arm.

"Professor? It's a pleasure to meet you." Rand said, shaking Gary's hand.

"And you must be archaeologist Professor Leanne."

"I'm surprised you've heard of me."

"You're quite famous in the PLA for the discovery of the Griseous Orb and being able to decipher any ruins."

"I didn't know I was quite famous."

"Oh you are."

"And you must be Ash's…friends."

"Yes. I'm Doctor Brock Stone. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Gym Leader Misty Waterflower."

"I am Hoenn Champion Max Maple."

"I'm Pokemon Watcher and Sketcher Tracey."

"I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur, Cilan."

"I'm Dragon Master Iris."

"I'm Dawn, Top Coordinator."

"As you know, I'm May Maple, Top Coordinator."

"The fantastic Top Coordinator Drew is my name."

"Nice to meet you all. Why don't we show you around Cocona Village?" Said Rand.

After Rand showed them the village…

"This is Ash's house. He and Booker made it. Let's go inside."

When they entered the house they saw it was a nice house. When they went upstairs there were two beds. On the shelf were plushies and on another shelf there were various awards.

The 8 Badges of Kanto.

Orange League Trophy.

Orange League Hall of Fame.

The 8 Badges of Johto.

The 8 Badges of Hoenn.

The 7 Symbols of the Battle Frontier.

Battle Frontier Certificate.

The 8 Badges of Sinnoh.

The 8 Badges of Unova.

The 8 Badges of Kalos.

Kalos League Trophy.

Kalos League Hall of Fame

#1 Pokemon Master Trophy.

These were all awards they were familiar with. But the others they weren't.

Team Rocket Executor Certificate.

Savior of Sophian Island Certificate.

Hero of Oblivia Trial Certificate.

#1 Swimmer Trophy.

#1 Runner Trophy.

#1 Pokeathlon Contestant.

Summer's #1 Lapras Racer Trophy.

Extra Member of the Go Rock Squad Membership.

"Wow, Ash sure won a lot of stuff." Said Dawn.

"That's nothing compared to my awards." Said Drew.

"Face it Drew, compared to Ash, you're nothing…" Said Max.

"What was that!?"

"Drew! We're not here to fight! Especially in Ash's room!" Said May.

"Hey there's one more! On that shelf up there!" Said Iris.

"I'll go check it out." Said Cilan. But as soon as he got near, he was stopped by a Psychic attack. Everyone turned around and saw an Espeon.

"ES!"

"An Espeon!" Shouted Max.

"We see that Max! Is it a wild one?" Said May.

"No it isn't. Espeon, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to his room." Said Rand. Espeon took a good look at the Pokemon Ranger and then dropped Cilan. "That is one of Ash's most faithful Pokemon. Espeon is usually in his room to make sure no one breaks anything. You can go and see Ash, Espeon. I'll look after here, don't worry."

Espeon nodded and ran off.

"Alright, so you wanted to see this?" Rand went and got the picture on the shelf and showed it to everyone. "This isn't an award. This is just a picture we took a couple years after Ash came to Oblivia."

Everyone looked at the picture and there was Ash, sitting with Hana in his lap, Booker and Rand standing next to him with Leanne and Nema sitting in front of them. Ralph was sitting next to Ash and Haruba was standing next to Booker with Booker's apprentice Nick. And Ash's Pokemon were all behind him.

Rand then put the picture back.

"Ash looked like he was really happy here."

"Yes. He was away from so much stress. And let me tell you, me and Ash are practically brothers," laughed Rand. This surprised Gary and Brock.

"Now I guess we can go see Ash now."

They all went into the Teakwood forest. There was a clearing and then they saw all of Ash's Pokemon. The flying types flying, the ground Pokemon on the ground and the water Pokemon in the water. It looked like paradise. There was even somehow room for the Tauros to run wild. They then saw Ash giving Hana a piggyback ride while they go say hi to all the Pokemon. Espeon was on top of Ash's shoulder licking his face.

"This region is amazing…" Said Misty.

"Yes. It used to be easy to get to, but ever since an event that lead to Oblivia's destruction, the legendary Pokemon Lugia made a Tornado barrier to protect the region. Only Pokemon and one sailor can get through the barrier." Said Rand.

"Is that sailor Haruba?" Asked May.

"Yes. When Ash first entered the region, I was surprised at how a human got through the barrier without the assistance of Haruba but then I was told he had Lugia's permission."

"Lugia's permission?" Asked Iris.

"I don't know the details. And if I did, I doubt I would be allowed to tell you."

Later at night...

Everyone was sleeping in a tent. Well, except those who had a place to live.

Ash was staring at Dolce Island from the beach. Sleeping next to Hana was a sleeping Pikachu and Meowth. Sleeping on a blanket was Hana. On Ash's lap was a wide awake Espeon. Espeon then felt something and Ash noticed. Ash looked back to see May standing there.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hi…" May sat down next to Ash. "Amazing view."

"Yeah."

"So you're just going to stay here for the rest of your life?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"We learned a lot from Rand today. And how there's no trainers so you and him would battle."

"Yeah. But, I'm happy and that's what matters." Espeon then cuddled against Ash, making him smile.

"All the people are great. It seems like there is nothing but peace in this region between Pokemon and human."

"That's because there is no conflict between them. This is a place I would call home. And my dream has been achieved and I have the best Pokemon, friends and daughter."

"You really consider her as a daughter?"

"Of course. When I first found Hana, I didn't think I was ready to be a dad but, things change. And I regret nothing of my past."

"Nothing?"

"Okay, maybe one thing."

"And that is?"

"Not going to the all-you-can-eat competition."

"…"

The next day…

Gary was talking with Nema and Leanne, Brock, Iris and Cilan were talking with Ash and his Espeon, Booker and Nick. Max was talking with Ralph and May, Misty, Dawn and Drew were with Hana, Pikachu and Meowth.

With May, Misty, Dawn, Drew, Hana, Pikachu and Meowth…

"It's nice to meet you Hana." Said Misty.

"Yep! Daddy told me about you! You are a gym leader who carries a mallet wherever you go!"

"He described me well," Misty said, smiling.

"What about us? Did he say anything about us?" Asked May.

"Nope! Although he said something about an amazing coordinator!" May's hopes went up. "She had blue hair so you are that amazing coordinator!" Said Hana, pointing to Dawn.

"So he didn't tell you about me and my boyfriend?"

"Nope!"

"Figures. He's jealous of my awesomeness," said Drew.

"Daddy is so much more awesome then you!"

"What!?"

"He is the Pokemon Master!"

"Why you little-"

"Watch it bush! Say one thing and your neck won't be the only thing ripped from your body!" Said a talking Meowth with his claws ready.

"You don't scare me. You're just a Meowth."

"Why you-!"

"Drew, that's enough!"

"May, no offense but your brother is weak to lose to a Meowth."

"That's it! Your throat and your eyes are going to be ripped off by me personally!"

"If you think you're so good, then battle me."

"A coordinator like you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh yeah? Scared you little scaredy cat?"

"That's it! 1 v 6 NOW!"

"Roserade will finish you in seconds."

Let's just say…Drew got destroyed.

"This isn't even humanely possible! He must've done experiments to his Meowth!"

"Are you questioning my skill?"

"Yes! It isn't possible for a Meowth to have this much power.

"Meowie, Pika, I'm hungry!"

Everyone looked at Hana whose stomach growled.

"Alright, we'll be back Hana!" Said Meowth. Pikachu and Meowth left to get some food.

"So what's it like living with your dad?" Asked Dawn.

"The best!"

"Really? He doesn't mess up or-"

"No! He never messes up! Well, he does but that doesn't change the fact that he's the best dad in the world!"

"Heh. Ketchum? A father? You're nine right?" Asked Drew.

"Yep!"

"Ketchum sure was desperate to get some. 1 year after he left and he-"

"Drew! She's 9! Her brain doesn't need to be corrupted! And if it is, imagine what Ash will do to you!" Said Misty.

"And besides remember what Leanne told us? Ash took her in when she her parents died!" Said Dawn.

"So is Ash…happy?" Asked May, which got everyone's attention.

"Of course daddy is happy! I've never seen him with a frownie face before! Except when he came back all burnt from Kanto or when he forgot to sign up for the all-you-can-eat competition!"

"…"

With Brock, Iris, etc.

"So what do you use to make the Pokemon here so healthy? There isn't any Pokemon Centers in this region right?" Asked Brock.

"No. Rand and Ash go around the region with various herbs for Pokemon. People contact either Ash or Rand when a Pokemon is hurt." Said Booker.

"But don't you need a doctor for people?"

"No. I and Ash are good with medical but when it comes to sickness, there are like Booker said, herbs that help people too. I usually capture a Venusaur or Ash uses his own Venusaur." Said Rand.

"You also have a lot of awards from places I haven't heard of!" Said Iris.

"If you're referring to the swimming award, I got that in the Fiorre Region in the town Summer," said Ash.

"Well Ash, I signed you up for the fishing competition." Said Booker.

"Alright, time for a new trophy! When is the competition?"

"In one week in Mitonga Island."

"Okay. Tomorrow all of you are leaving this island." Said Ash.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Iris.

"But Ash, can't we stay?" Asked Brock.

"No."

"We won't enter the competition, just let us stay!"

"No."

"Ash, why don't you want us to stay?"

"Don't you all have jobs to do or dreams to complete?"

"Ash, we took a vacation for the Championship Tournament." Said Cilan.

"And we would love to just stay here a bit longer. Don't you trust us?" Said Brock.

"I don't trust Drew and he won't leave as long as May's here who won't leave unless all of you leave."

"Ash, please. I swear on my life that we won't do anything!"

"Yeah Ash! What happened to the cheerful kid from Unova?" Asked Iris.

"I don't know," said Ash. "But I will allow you to stay as long as any of you don't do anything to this region or capture any Pokemon."

"We promise Ash!" Said Brock, Iris and Cilan.

"But will the others say the same?"

"We'll make them!" Said Cilan.

Later everyone promised not to do anything to the region. Except Drew who eventually agreed thanks to a Meowth and his claws. It was nighttime and everyone were sitting at a campfire. Hana and Ralph were sleeping in front of Ash, who was sitting on a log along with everyone else except Nema who was sleeping in front of Rand.

"So you're a doctor Brock?" Asked Leanne.

"Yes. I used to want to be a breeder but, I realized my heart was with helping injured Pokemon and people."

"And you two are coordinators?"

"That's right. But right now Dawn has me beat with 6 Grand Festival wins and I have 4 and our friend, Solidad has the most wins at 9." Said May.

"And Drew has 1 win." Said Dawn.

"But you said you were an amazing coordinator." Said Leanne confused.

"Of course I am. It's just that May is better. Thanks to me she is who she is." Said Drew. They all swore they heard Max, Dawn and Ash cough at the same time.

"And you're a gym leader Misty?"

"Yes. The best in the region!"

"Actually, if I recall, my brother Forrest won the Gym Leader tournament, beating you in the Semi Finals." Said Brock.

"Okay, second best."

"Wait, so who is the best Gym Leader?"

"In Kanto it's my brother Forrest. In Johto it's Clair. In Hoenn it's Juan. In Sinnoh it's Volkner. In Unova it's Drayden. In-"

"Okay, what about the world? Who's the best Gym Leader in the world?"

"Volkner. He has the power of an Elite 4. He matched Flint of the Sinnoh Elite 4 evenly." Said Brock.

"Wait, but isn't Flint the third member?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. He sounds impressive."

"He is. I remember when Ash faced him. It was thanks to Infernape and his Blaze you won."

"Yeah. Back then I would rely on abilities alone. That was my foolish self."

Ash's statement made everyone there frown. The Ash they now knew was not completely gone, but mostly.

"But one thing my foolish self, did right, was that I believed in my Pokemon."

"Why do you say that you were foolish?" Asked Max.

"Because, I would always rush into things without strategy. Sure it may have helped in many cases but it certainly didn't win me any leagues. Not until Kalos. And, well, I can say that I trusted people way too easily."

There was silence.

"So, when are you leaving for the Fishing Competition Ash?" asked Leanne.

"Tomorrow. So make sure that my 'friends' don't cause any trouble."

"Why don't they go with you? I'm sure Misty would like to enter as well." Said Leanne.

"And me!" Said Dawn.

"I of course would like to enter!" Said Cilan.

"I would love to beat Ashy-boy!" Said Gary.

"Why don't we all enter? How much spaces are left Booker?" Asked Brock.

"10."

"_Sigh…_Fine. We'll get you all signed up. Just be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright!" Shouted everyone.

"SHHHH!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

**For those who didn't read the first part, here ya go!**

****It has been about eight months since I finished Infinite Battles and I can finally get on with this sequel! I finished the first 7 chapters around the time I finished Infinite Battles so that is why my writing seems the same as it was back then but I will (hopefully) have more frequent updates, especially after exams are done. The reason I didn't upload the first seven chapters back then was because I didn't want to start a story and then have a hiatus. I will get back to _Christmas Risks_ at some point. I will also alternate between this story and _Deadly Pranks. _I thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed me and my stories and those who have been patient with me. But as I said before, this was written all the way back in October to please forgive the poor quality.****

**I was originally going to name it Oblivion Battles but I had a hard time choosing between that and Oblivia Battles. I decided on Oblivia Battles because it made more sense. Anyways, I would like to say this RIGHT NOW. CHAPTER 7 IS THE END OF CONTESTSHIPPING. I swear that this will be the last story that I keep Contestshipping in for that long. I never meant for it to go on this long but I never found the right moment to end it. I always thought that it was better to end it right then to end it suddenly. Like, one moment they were kissing (BLEARGH) then the next; "Drew, I'm breaking up with you." But you all just have to bare 7 Chapters of Advanceshipping and don't worry, no intimate moments between the two at all, except for holding hands. At least, I think. It's been a while since I last revised the story. Anyways, glad I can have this uploaded at last! Thank you all and I decided that I will answer any questions that are asked. Unless you're asking me something that will spoil the story. Thank you and I hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night.**


	2. Road to Mitonga

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about-"

"May, get your brother to be quiet!"

"Max, be quiet!"

"I was just asking if we were there yet…"

"Well we're not. We're at Rand's house now. Just a couple more hours and we'll be at the bridge to Mitonga."

"Ash, I think everyone's tired…we should take a break…" Said May. Ash, his Pokemon and Hana turned around and saw everyone look like they were going to collapse.

"Man, you guys are out of shape. Fine. We can set up camp."

"Wait, we don't have sleeping bags!" Said Brock.

"Did you even think about that before you sneaked on board Haruba's ship?"

"We thought we would be in a village…"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Brock…I have a blanket that's big enough for 4 people but that's it. I think Drew should sleep in the mud, Iris sleep in the trees…"

"HEY!"

"Huh? Didn't I tell you where to sleep?"

"Yes Ketchum. But I think you should change what you said…"

"Why? The mud suits you. Oh that's right. You're a rich city boy. You can sleep on the grass with May, Tracey and Misty under the blanket. Dawn, Gary, Cilan and Brock can sleep where I'll be sleeping, Max, you're small enough to sleep under the blanket. No objections. Now I'll go get firewood, Brock can you set up camp? Meowth, Pikachu, Hana, Espeon, watch over them to make sure they don't do something stupid. Don't worry, Sceptile and Lucario are with me." Ash left before anyone had time to speak.

Brock and Cilan just started getting things ready. Dawn went to Meowth.

"Meowth, where are me, Gary, Brock, Cilan, Hana and Ash sleeping?"

"Up there." Meowth pointed upwards. Dawn looked up along with everyone else and saw a treehouse.

"A treehouse!" Shouted Dawn!

"We can see that." Said Drew.

"Hana, Ralph and Nema built it. They had some help from Boss and Rand though."

"Why do they get to sleep up there?" Asked Drew angrily.

"Because he gave you da best places that would suit you all better. The couples are together, Iris likes to sleep wit nature, and the others are more civilized I guess."

"What do you mean by that!?" Asked Misty.

"Cilan is a gym leader and connoisseur, Brock's a doctor, and Dawn is a fashion designer and top coordinator. And they helped the boss when he returned so, yeah."

"Okay…wait, what did Cilan do?" Asked Iris and everyone looked at Cilan who sweat dropped.

"I helped him and he helped me with some private matters." Everyone just nodded.

_"Hey Cilan." Cilan jumped as he thought he was the only one up at 1 am. _

_"Hi Ash."_

_"So how do you like Oblivia so far?"_

_"It's amazing. It really is a splendid region."_

_"Hey Cilan, I noticed something…"_

_"And that is?"_

_"You don't use flavours in your speech as often as you used to. I mean, that was 10 years ago and people change but, that was something that was you."_

_"I guess I just had my mind on something else…"_

_Ash looked at him in confusion. Cilan wasn't one to get distracted from Pokemon unless…Ash smirked._

_"Something?"_

_"Y-yes…"_

_"Are you sure it's not 'someONE?'"_

_Cilan turned red and Ash knew he got it right._

_"I knew it! You like Iris!"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I just figured it out. You know, despite her talk, she's as dense as I was 10 years ago. She can't see a hint that's towards her unless you say it right to her face."_

_"Are you suggesting-"_

_"That's right. Just confess to her when you're alone. She feels the same way you do. I could just tell from her aura. 10 years you felt this way, but she didn't. But being reunited with you at the Championship Tournament, she found her feelings. Just trust me."_

_"Alright…Thanks Ash. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know!"_

_"Actually, there's one thing."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You received a parcel 7 years ago."_

_"Yes, how did you know? Or did you send me-"_

_"Yes I did. You know what was inside right?"_

_"A letter. And an Enigma Stone…"_

_"I want it back. I sent it to you because back then, there was a small threat in Oblivia who had the Enigma Stone. I stole it, sent it to you because no one would expect it and killed this threat. With that threat gone, I can return it."_

_"Why did you wait 7 years though?"_

_"How could I have gotten it back? Without revealing myself and this region."_

_"I guess…"_

_"I assume you showed your brothers?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Okay. When we get to a Save Program, ask them to use the Item Transfer and send it over. There's one in Tilt Village on Mitonga Island."_

_"Okay Ash."_

With Ash…

"I think this is enough, what do you two think?"

"Scep!"

**"It's enough master."**

"Alright. Let's head back then." Just then a Hydro Pump was shot out of a nearby lake and barely missed Ash. Ash dropped his firewood and turned around and saw a Dragonite.

_"Lucario, how come we didn't sense its aura!?"_

**"I don't know master, something is odd about that Dragonite."**

"It's still a Pokemon. It can't match me! Sceptile Solarbeam, Lucario Aura Sphere!"

The two Pokemon used their attacks that hit Dragonite but when the smoke cleared, it was just flying with no injuries.

"Impossible!" Shouted Ash.

**"That is no ordinary Dragonite master!"**

"Same attacks again!" Commanded Ash.

Same thing repeated.

"Sceptile FRENZY PLANT!"

This time the Dragonite fired a Hyper Beam and it was almost equal to Frenzy Plant, but Sceptile over powered it and hit Dragonite causing it to start falling from the sky.

"It still has energy. Lucario jump and use Close Combat!"

**"RA!"**

The Dragonite then fell in the water very injured. Lucario was able to land on the ground.

Ash and Lucario closed their eyes and tried to sense Dragonite. He opened his eyes and they were wide.

"It has no aura!"

Dragonite came from underneath the water and used a surprise Hyper Beam hitting Lucario, Sceptile and Ash.

"What…is that Dragonite? A Pokemon that has no aura!? Sceptile use Frenzy Plant again, when you get the chance Lucario go for the Ice Punch!"

Dragonite was still weak from the previous attacks and ended up being defeated. It fell in the water. Despite his cuts, Ash jumped in the water where Dragonite fell in and ignored the pain of his cuts stinging. He then saw the Dragonite just disappear. Ash quickly swam to back to the surface and saw Lucario and Sceptile looking at him, panting heavily.

"It just disappeared…It couldn't have been a Pokemon could it?"

**"I don't know master. It had no aura, but it had the qualities of a Dragonite. But for it to just disappear…"**

Ash looked up to the sky. "It's getting late. We should bring back the firewood."

"Scep!" **"Yes master."**

* * *

**CilanxIris. I am not a fan of that pairing but I don't hate it. I think the only reason I put it there was because my past self (aka the self that just finished Infinite Battles) wanted all the characters to be paired up. Now that I look back at that idea, it is kind of weird but I'll work around it. Cavaliershipping and Orangeshipping are the only certain ones at this point. Advanceshipping is a must, and will probably start sometime after chapter 7 or 8. Those who hate Drew will hate him even more.**


	3. Realization

Last time…Ash and the rest decided to take a break and set up camp. After organizing sleeping roles, Cilan looked back at how Ash helped him think of a way to confess to Iris. Ash went to get firewood with Sceptile and Lucario. When they were finished they were attacked by a powerful Dragonite that withstood Solarbeam and Aura Sphere. One thing about this Dragonite. It had no aura! The essence of all living things! After defeating it, it just disappeared so Ash and his Pokemon went back to the campsite with the firewood, going over what just happened.

"There you are! What took you!?" Said Iris. They then noticed how heavily injured and wet Ash, Lucario and Sceptile were.

"What happened to you three?" Asked Cilan.

"We had a _friendly_ encounter with a Dragonite. No big deal."

"No big deal!? How tough was this Dragonite! You took down legends with ease and didn't break a sweat! Even through the epic battle between Entei and Charizard!" Shouted Max.

"This Dragonite is special."

"Special how? Did you raise it!?"

"Something like that."

Pikachu and Meowth looked at Ash who gave them a 'tell you later' look.

"Well, I got the firewood. Max, help me set the fire."

"Why me?"

"I thought you were a man. Drew help me with the fire."

"Nev-Fine!" Drew said, switching his answer from the look of May.

Later it was night time and Hana was asleep with Pikachu while everyone else was awake. Ash was treating his wounds and showing Brock how he does it while everyone was at the fire.

"Ash sure has changed huh?" Said Tracey.

"I know. Years ago he would be the whining, spirited kid but now he knows what he's doing." Said Misty.

"Umm guys…what will we do when we leave?" Asked Dawn.

"What do mean Dawn?" Asked May.

"Rand said that we can only get to Oblivia with Haruba. But Haruba rarely ever visits outside regions so…how are we supposed to come back if we want to see Ash again?"

"I guess…we complete our dreams without him." Said May, and this made everyone look at her as if she created a planet. May noticed and immediately followed up her statement. "I mean, he completed his dream without us, and I'm sure he doesn't want us to stay and not complete our dreams." Everyone looked at her wondering what they should do. Leave the boy who made their dreams a 100 steps closer? Or stay here and never finish that dream. Gary got up, catching the eyes of everyone. He turned around and walked away and Brock just came and wondered why everyone was so focused on their thoughts.

* * *

"So Ashy-boy, how does it feel to achieve your dream?"

"Gary. I may hate that nickname but you are the only person who can make me laugh like I was 10 years ago. It feels alright, but people are only going to get stronger. I wouldn't be surprised when I receive a rematch from Tobias and his legendary's. I need to get stronger. And then I will return. Return to…Pallet Town."

Gary looked at Ash and saw that his eyes changed from the cold auburn eyes, to sad desperate auburn eyes. "Hey Ash, come on. She wants you to be happy, and from what I've heard from Rand and Hana, you're having the time of your life!"

"Heh. That's true but I wished…that I stopped Team Rocket. Back then. And with Giovanni dead, Team Rocket is gone…"

"Yeah! Look on the bright side Ashy-boy!"

"I guess I'll have to, with all of you around again."

"So how about we talk? Not as rival's, not as researcher's, but as childhood friends?"

Ash looked at Gary and smiled a sincere smile. "Sure."

* * *

"Gary has been gone for a long time…" Said Dawn.

"What? Worried for your boyfriend Dawn?" Teased Iris.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Then why's your face red?" Misty couldn't resist to tease the Dawn that always teased her when she had a crush on Tracey.

"It's hot out here!"

"Well the fire is lit guys." Said Max, making everyone stare at the boy with a look they would give Ash before.

"Well I'm going to go searching for him." Said Dawn.

"I'll go with you." Said May. This made everyone confused, especially Drew.

"Why?" Asked Drew.

"I don't want her getting hurt," replied May.

"But this is a peaceful region," argued Drew.

"But you saw Ash when he returned from his 'fun' experience with the Dragonite!"

"But May, wouldn't someone like me, Brock, better yet Iris be better since we're more experienced? And Iris is an actual trainer," Drew said.

"I guess…"

"Come on guys, May and I will be fine!" Dawn quickly pulled May away and they were heading in the direction Gary headed in. They then heard voices, and they were both laughter. They then saw Ash and Gary sitting down laughing together like old friends. Dawn and May stared at them.

How did Gary get Ash to open up? May was thinking but then she realized: Gary was Ash's childhood friend. His best friend. A friend that couldn't be replaced. Gary helped Ash grow and Ash helped Gary grow. Childhood is the part of your life that no one, no matter how much they try, can never forget.

Dawn left, knowing May was watching closely and felt she was better alone. May then realized how much she missed Ash as a tear rolled down her cheek. She needed Ash. This whole time she thought the pit in her stomach was guilt for what she did for Ash. It was, but it was also her needing Ash to be there and support her. She _needed_ Ash. And he needed her. No…he didn't need her. But he needs someone to love. So, in a way he needed her. May turned around heading back to the camp. There she saw everyone looking at her and then they went back to talking with one another.

"Hey May."

"Dawn?"

"I…I know you love Ash…"

"W-What?"

"May, don't deny it…I've had enough with this."

"Maybe I do, but if I break up with Drew, what will he do? He could take it out on Ash or the region."

"You know, Gary told me that Haruba is at the harbor of Tilt Village. When we get there you can go on the boat with him and leave him at wherever Haruba goes."

"Okay…sounds like a plan…"

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know but it's about time I start the Advanceshipping and get rid of Contestshipping!**


	4. Life isn't Fair

"WAKE UP YOU SLAKOTH'S!"

Everyone woke up to the sound of an annoying bird. They then realized it was a Chatot mimicking the voice of Ash. They then saw Ash, Pikachu and Hana weren't around but Meowth was there with Chatot.

"Well what do you know? The bird woke them up. Looks like boss won the bet!"

"Meowth? Ash has a Chatot?" Asked Misty.

"Yup. He doesn't use it much but he brought it on this trip just for you Slakoth's!"

"What time is it..." asked Gary.

"4 am!" Replied Meowth.

"Why did he wake us up at 4!?" Shouted Gary.

"So we can get a move on! Now get ready you Slakoth's!"

With Ash…

Ash was doing exercises while Hana was playing with Pikachu. Soon a Chatot flew by.

"Hey Chatot. You woke them up?"

"Yep! Yep! Woke them up! Woke them up!"

"Good. Thank you. Return." Ash returned Chatot and looked out ahead. "Home huh…My home is here but…I don't really belong anywhere. Heh. Didn't a certain Psychic Legendary say the same thing to me? But he found his place but will I find mine?" Ash then looked at the happy Hana and Pikachu. "Of course…my place is nowhere on Earth but I'll be fine as long as I have the people and Pokemon I love."

Ash then continued on his workouts and soon Hana joined in, but obviously doing little things like arm stretches or jumping jacks. Soon Ash went back to the camp and saw everyone ready.

"Well at least you're all ready now. Nice work Meowth"

"No prob boss!"

"But it looks like I won that bet."

"Don't get to excited boss. I'm still ahead of you. 1064 – 1062"

"It's just two. You have to admit I caught up fast."

"Yeah but I plan on staying in the lead!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go to Tilt Village. Meowth, Pikachu, stay behind us. Espeon and Hana, you can stay in front of me. And you all stay in the middle."

"Man Ash, you make it seem like we need babysitting!" Said Iris.

"Maybe because you do. I can't trust people from the outside. Even if they're my friends, there's something called greed. Everyone wants something from this region."

"Ash…We've known each other for years, you can trust us." Said Brock.

"Maybe you Brock. Maybe everyone. But, you're all humans. Humans all want something for their selfish desires. Tell me, were you all not going to take something back as a souvenir?" The silence just answered Ash's question. "One thing leads to another. And that led to this region's downfall. And could again. I won't let that happen. Now follow me, we'll be arriving in Tilt Village soon." Ash just started walking ahead with Hana and Espeon in front of him. The group just stared until Meowth told them to get moving. They then got to a huge bridge.

"WOAH! That's a huge bridge! Made of only wood too!" Said Max.

"Well what do you expect from the best carpenter in Oblivia? It isn't called the 'Big Booker Bridge' for nothing."

"Booker built this bridge!?" Shouted Iris in disbelief.

"Yeah. Way before I came here. All by himself everyone tells me."

"That's impressive!" Says Tracey.

"Yeah. Booker is getting old though so I'm getting worried. He also has a disease that might end up killing him. I and Rand explored every corner of the region to help him. It was all in vain so right now Booker is just enjoying the rest of his life in happiness."

"The old man has to die sooner or later right? I know you're sad and all, but no one can escape time." Said Drew.

Ash stopped talking. Everyone thought that he was going to attack Drew but he just stopped, then kept walking with Espeon and Hana in front. Pikachu had sparks flying from its cheeks but Meowth got him to stop. They kept walking until they saw a beautiful village.

"Here we are. Tilt Village of Mitonga!"

They all looked and saw houses on the edge of cliffs with the wind blowing and Wingull's flying overhead.

"Alright guys. Follow me. The fishing tournament is this way." They followed Ash down the cliff and got to the base of Tilt Village. There they saw Haruba and another sailor.

"Haruba! Sophie!" Ash called out. Then two sailors turned around and saw Hana, Ash, his Pokemon and his friends.

"Ash!" They both shouted and ran up to him.

"Hey Haruba! Hey Sophie! How was your trip in Fiorre?"

"It was alright but nothing can beat my home region!"

"Yeah! Oh right! Sophie, these are Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris and Drew. Guys, this is Sophie. She's from Sophian Island, just north of Mitonga Island."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Sophie.

"Nice to meet you too Sophie!" Said everyone.

"So I take it they're all here for the tournament?"

"Yeah. Booker signed me up already. So they just need to sign up themselves."

"Alright. I'll sign them up Ashy. Anything else you need?"

"Nothing really. I'll talk with you later, I have to look after these guys. They can do some pretty stupid stuff."

"Heh. You can say that. I mean, I remember when you tried to swim to help a stranded Buizel. That was so funny."

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't see what it was! And besides, I was young and dumb."

"Yeah, whatever you say. See ya Ashy."

"Later Sophie, Haruba."

May just watched intensely, as the sailor kept calling Ash 'Ashy.'" Dawn seemed to notice this and asked Ash a question.

"Hey Ash, is Sophie your girlfriend?"

This caused Meowth and Pikachu to start laughing while Ash just looked dumbstrucked.

"Dawn…She's in her forties…and she's Haruba's wife…"

This made the group stare at Ash.

"She's in her forties!?" Shouted Gary.

"Yeah. She's helped me a lot. Fishing and swimming. She also taught me a lot on how to survive in the wilderness."

The group nodded and followed Ash to a house. They entered it and saw an old lady.

"Oh hello Ash. And you too Pikachu, Espeon, Meowth. Even Hana? How are you two? Returning from Kanto after long intense battles, I'm sure you would want a cup of tea? Oh, who are these young folk? Introduce me, won't you dear?"

"Sure thing. Guys, this is Old Lady Millie. She's the host of the Fishing Tournament. She may be old but she is the best fisher there is, she even taught Sophie and Haruba how to fish. Millie, this is Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Drew, Tracey, Iris and Cilan. Friends from regions around Oblivia."

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said.

"Nice to see such young energetic folk. So what can I do for you Ash?"

"I was wondering if I could see Spritzee."

"Oh, be my guest! Spritzee dear! Ash is here!"

Just then a floating pink creature floated from upstairs and crashed into Ash, nuzzling against his face.

"Hahaha! Hey Spritzee! I missed you. I'm going to be staying in the village until the tournament so we'll have lots of time to catch up!"

Brock looked at Spritzee before remembering something.

"Hey Ash! Isn't that Spritzee on your team in Kalos?"

"You got that right Brock. But Spritzee really liked Millie here so I left her here. Well anyways, we got to go. See you at the tournament Millie!"

"Oh Ash! I almost forgot! The tournament has been delayed until next Friday."

"No way…Why?"

"My back is not as promising as it was 30 years ago."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry. With Booker dying and all. It would be bad to put more stress upon you."

"But-"

"But nothing young man! I can't live forever. I know you've experienced things no one should. And maybe when I die it won't help your heart grow but, you need to remember, we all want you to be happy. And we'll always be with you."

"…Jeez, you make it sound like you're going to die in two seconds. But I'll try and listen to those words. Just rest. Spritzee, watch over her."

"Sprit!"

"Thank you. Well, see ya Millie, Spritzee. C'mon guys, let's go."

Ash hid his feelings well but somehow, May was able to tell that he was crying inside. And who could blame him? His mother died years ago. Professor Oak died years ago. Booker is going to die. And now Old Lady Millie. People Ash knew and loved are slowly being taken away from him. It's not fair. May decided that later she will confront him. She then noticed that they stopped in front of a house. Ash looked at Cilan who nodded and went inside to shortly come out with a package. He gave it to Ash who put it in his bag.

* * *

**Reading this over again, I realize this is a baad chapter. Hopefully it will get better. Sophie is a character I made up. In Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia the sailors were named after the islands. Like Haruba. So I decided to name Sophia off of Sophian Island. Millie is in a way a character I made up. If you've ever played Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs then you would maybe know about the quest where an old lady asks for a Noctowl or some other Pokemon to put her to sleep. So I just gave her a name and a little history. I do that with some other characters. **

**I am also thinking about rewriting the Advanced Generation Series, with my own ideas. (And Advanceshipping, NO CONTESTSHIPPING, of course) The reason I want to do that is because I was recently re-watching the Advanced Generation and Diamond and Pearl series and I missed how much of a reckless badass (kind of) Ash used to be. I also felt those two sagas really made Ash mature and I missed that. Black and White was (no offense to anyone who likes the series. It had good potential) horrible. It made me feel as if Ash went from Kanto to Unova to Kalos THEN to the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Getting off topic. So what do you guys think of that? I will make sure to finish this story though. So tell me if you guys think I should do a rewrite.**


	5. Fight Against the Shadows

"Alright. I don't know what to do until next Friday. But I have a good idea of where we should go that should be pretty interesting. I sure thought it was interesting. Follow me."

They did and ended up going up a road called Mitonga Road and then ended up in a forest.

"This forest, Noir Forest, is inhabited by Dusclops. They remove trespassers like you guys." Said Hana, surprising everyone, of her knowledge."

"I swear if you all hurt the Dusclops, you won't want to know what I'll do to you. And Hana's right. If you're not from around here the Dusclops will send you back to this spot. They don't mean to harm anyone. So try and sneak by."

Ash, Hana, Meowth and Pikachu left leaving the group to deal with the forest by themselves. Ash was hoping that Brock or Gary would at least prevent anything from happening and he also had his Chatot and Talonflame watching them from the trees.

It took 1 hour before the group finally avoided all the Dusclops before they encountered the final one, who was not a Dusclops but a Dusknoir.

"Ash said nothing about a Dusknoir!" Whispered Iris.

"Maybe one of the Dusclops evolved?" Said Cilan.

"Maybe, but it seems to be in control. Maybe it's new to Oblivia? Maybe it came here while Ash was at the tournament?" Said Tracey.

"Then this is perfect! I'll catch that Dusknoir!"

"Wait Drew! I said MAYBE. We don't know for sure!" Said Tracey. It was too late.

Drew jumped out of hiding and threw a Pokeball. "Go Absol!"

The group didn't seem to notice one bird flying away while another watched.

"Dusk!" Shouted the Dusknoir.

"Drew, don't!" Shouted May.

"May, he has no rights preventing anyone from capturing anything!"

"Yes he does!" Everyone looked at Gary. "This region is a RESERVE! No stranger is even allowed to TOUCH the Pokemon!" Drew didn't seem to hear Gary as he called out an attack.

"Absol use Night Slash!"

"Dusknoir!" The Dusknoir was hit by the attack and then used Focus Punch, knocking out Absol.

"That's strong. Return Absol. Go Roserade! Poisonpowder!"

Roserade did that and Dusknoir fell to the ground resting on its arm while summoning a Shadow Ball with its other arm. It tossed the Shadow Ball at Roserade who barley dodged it and the Shadow Ball his the tree nearby, causing it to fall on a Dusclops…

"DUSC!"

"DUSK!" The Dusknoir used all its power to levitate to the Dusclops under the tree. Dusknoir tried to lift the tree before being hit by a Razor Leaf.

"Drew! Stop right now! Don't you realize that his friend is hurt?!"

"May, this is a rare Dusknoir. I'm not letting it escape! Magical Leaf!"

Just then, a powerful Flamethrower hit Roserade, knocking it out. There they saw a Pokemon none of them recognized.

"DREW!"

However, they all knew whose voice that belonged too and turned to see a furious Ash with Pikachu generating sparks, Meowth readying his claws, Espeon with crackles of dark energy at her mouth, an angry flying Chatot and a crying Hana who ran over to Dusknoir and the Dusclops from under the tree.

Ash decided to ignore everyone and deal with them later and help Dusclops. They were all surprised when Ash was able to lift the tree with the strength of a Machamp and saw that Dusclops and Dusknoir were both barley breathing.

"Come on Dusclops, Dusknoir, you can make it. Here Dusknoir, a Pecha Berry." Dusknoir ate it but was still barley breathing. The next thing that happened surprised everyone. Ash put one of his palms against Dusknoir's stomach and his other palm against Dusclops stomach. His palms started to glow and slowly but surely, Dusclops and Dusknoir's injuries were being healed. Everyone watched in awe as they realized that this must be how Ash healed Blaziken. Aura. When Ash was done, he was pale and panting. He then reached into his bag and pulled out two Sitrus berries and gave it to the two ghost types.

"I'm so sorry you two…I never meant for this to happen…"

"Dusclops…"

"Dusknoir…"

"Thanks but I really am sorry."

Talonflame, the Pokemon no one recognized was staring at all of Ash's friend. Everyone could sense the anger it was radiating. Talonflame was one of Ash's Pokemon from Kalos except she didn't like staying in Teakwood Forest like a lot of Ash's Pokemon so she got permission to go all around Oblivia. She also made friends with the Dusclops and the Dusknoir in the area. Ash told her and Chatot to watch his 'friends' and they did and she was furious.

"Daddy, will they be alright?"

"Yes Hana. Yes they will. Watch over these fools while I go have a chat with my partner. Pikachu, Espeon, Meowth, stay with her."

"Pika!/Yes!/Esp!"

Ash left while all his friends looked down in shame, well, except Drew, who still was planning on catching that Dusknoir.

"You're all terrible people! I heard good things but you're no better than Team Rocket!" Shouted Hana. She couldn't let them get by for this. Hurting one of Oblivia's Pokemon…Despicable. A 9 Year old even realizes that.

"Listen, Hana, it was Drew, not us-" Started Dawn.

"Be quiet! You all didn't even help the Dusclops when the tree fell! You didn't even stop lettuce head from attacking the Dusknoir! You all broke your promise! And that's not a good thing to do when Arceus watches from above!"

They all put their heads down in shame and didn't realize that Hana's last sentence was more literal than they thought…

* * *

"Lucario, how am I doing?"

**"You used up a lot of aura, more than on that Blaziken. It would probably take a whole week to get your energy back."**

"Thank goodness. I thought it was serious. But man, 10 years and they still act as the same idiots they were. I guess I was wrong about Gary being reliable."

**"Master, I suggest you refrain from doing anything to serious."**

"Yeah. Although Drew was the one who caused this, it was my fault. I locked the gate from the northern entrance so we had to go through Noir Forest not to mention that I was the one who believed they would keep their promise and brought them here. What a fool I was-am."

**"Master, you are not a fool. You were giving them a second chance. That takes heart. But how are you going to punish them?"**

"I can't do anything serious considering it was partially my fault but I will just send them home and erase Drew's memory."

**"But how?"**

"A way only a certain Psychic can. I just need to lead them to _him_. I don't trust the others keeping this promise."

Just then, a giant Gengar appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?! How can a Gengar be so huge?!" Lucario tried to analyze it with his aura.

**"Master, it has no aura! Like the Dragonite!"**

"Oh great! I guess we have to fight!"

**"No master! It's too risky for you to fight in your condition! Send out Sceptile and we'll deal with this just like we dealt with Dragonite."**

"Alright Lucario. But I'll still give commands. I choose you Sceptile! Bullet Seed! Lucario use Metal Claw!"

Because the Gengar was so huge, it was an easy target. It then created a Shadow Ball as big as Ash himself and threw it at them.

"Lucario absorb it!" After Ash and Lucario finished training Ash, they started training Lucario and this was a technique they weren't sure would work but it seems to be the only option right now.

"Alright, Sceptile Go behind Gengar and use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile did just that, leaving Gengar a bit unstable.

"Are you ready Lucario?"

**"Yes master. But what if it fails?"**

"Lucario! If it fails that means you had no faith in yourself in the beginning! You can't think 'what if!' You have to believe it will work! How do you think I mastered the Aura Shield and Healing? That wouldn't have been possible if I didn't believe in myself!"

**"You're right master. Thank you. I know I can do this!"**

"Alright! That's the spirit Lucario! Now go! Sceptile Solarbeam! Release!"

**_"BEAM OF THE SHADOWS!" _**

Sceptile used Solarbeam and Lucario released an evil purple beam that absorbed the Solarbeam and it hit the Gengar, making it blast off before disappearing,

"Awesome guys! I knew you could do it!"

"Sceptile Scep Sceptile!"

**"Thank you for believing in me master."**

Ash smiled at both of them, congratulating them for the completion of the 'Beam of Shadow,' one of Ash's newest combination moves. Ash returned the two and headed back to the task at hand. Getting his 'friends' out of this region.

* * *

**Oh man. I remember when I wrote this chapter and the next and the one after. I enjoyed writing those chapters. Looking back at this one, the 'Beam of the Shadows' is pretty odd. Don't know what was going through my head with that one. I also just wrote Chapter 12 and I enjoyed writing that one more than any chapter so far. I've also decided for every chapter I upload, I write another chapter so that way I don't ever fall behind on updates.**

**If you have any questions on the series, you can ask and I'll reply depending on the question.**

**Ex. Will Kalos Pokemon be in the series?**

**One like that, I can.**

**Ex.**

**...**

**Well, I can't think of any that I can't answer but basically any question that will cause me to spoil the story I cannot answer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Trick

Ash was walking slower than usual thinking about how to bring his 'friends' to _him._ Are they stupid enough to follow him to the ends of the Earth? Well, maybe but they would want to do anything for his forgiveness but Ash isn't one to use people's kindness. But, these people sure weren't kind to the Dusclops and Dusknoir. Ash sighed as he walked back. When he arrived, everyone looked at him with shameful looks on their faces that Ash just ignored. He assumed Hana scolded them. Espeon and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder while Meowth just stood next to Hana.

"Hey Talonflame, thanks for helping out. Can you look over these guys until they recover?"

"TAL!"

"Thanks. You all. You will all stay for the tournament. But the minute the tournament is over, be prepared to leave. Drew, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time." Ash walked up to Drew and punched him in the face, giving an obvious broken nose. Ash then took out a first aid kit and tossed it to him. "I don't want your blood staining Oblivia. Now let's head back to Tilt Village."

Everyone was relieved that they were allowed to stay until the tournament. They were surprised at Ash's actions but decided that Drew deserved it. They were also surprised that he did it in front of Hana but then saw Meowth made her look away. They knew that all faith Ash had in them was gone. Even in Gary and Brock.

They were following Ash and Hana while Pikachu and Meowth were behind them watching them closely. Just then, someone spoke in Ash's mind, not through Aura.

**_"So what are you going to do with them?"_**

_"Well, Espeon, I was thinking of getting them to see _him."

**_"To erase their memories?"_**

_"Yes but I hope this doesn't backfire. I brought them here and they've already harmed this region. If things go wrong, I would've screwed up _his _only place of peace. He finally found his place and I would feel bad if I ruined it."_

**_"I agree. So I think you should send them back. Even if outsiders found out about this region, it's not like they can enter right?"_**

_"Yeah. I can sense using my aura that they should be able to keep this place a secret. But they've broken their promise already."_

**_"Then why not…Scare them?"_**

_"Scare them?"_

**_"Yes. Tell them something that would scare them into keeping this place a secret."_**

_"Lie?"_

**_"Yes."_**

_"What if I say that they will die if they tell anyone outside about this region?"_

**_"That's a bit extreme and a little risky."_**

_"You were the one who suggested the idea."_

**_"True. I just hope that all will end well."_**

_"Don't worry Espeon. Everything will be fine."_

**_"Yes…But what about that Dragonite? Did you figure anything out about it?"_**

_"No, how about we talk later. They will probably figure out one day that I was lying but for now, I am going to fool them."_

Ash stopped walking and everyone looked at him.

"This seems like a good spot."

"A good spot for what Ash? It's only noon." Said Brock.

"Did you all honestly think I was going to let you all go on what happened?"

Everyone gulped. They had a feeling they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Well, I will let you all go with nothing broken, except for Drew and his broken nose. But if any of you tell anyone of this region, you will die." Ash then made everyone go numb and glow blue for a second, making everyone think he's not joking, but it wasn't even real. Hana, Pikachu and Meowth looked at Ash who winked at them.

Everyone was now terrified. If they told a single soul, they will be dead. Drew was never more terrified. He was going to mention this region in his blog just to mess with Ash but now that's not happening.

"Before you think what I'm doing is unnecessary, think about how I, for some godly reason trusted you all to not hurt any of the Pokemon of this region. This is the price you'll pay."

Everyone gulped and nodded and started following Ash again as he resumed their journey back to Tilt Village. Eventually the group started talking again and pushed the recent events out of their minds.

"Ash?"

Ash looked at the boy who called his name, Max.

"Yeah Max?"

"How did you train your Pokemon? Your Pokemon completely destroyed the PCT!"

"Well, I have been training myself and my Pokemon in caves, mountains, volcanos, oceans, lightning fields, underground, almost every terrain in Oblivia. We've even went up against Legendary Pokemon like Raikou and Moltres."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, if getting strike by lightning or burned counts as awesome."

May was watching the two converse and didn't notice that Drew slipped his hand into hers. Drew became mad that she wasn't paying any attention to him and decided, tonight is _the _night. There was no other way of making sure she was his.

They didn't reach Tilt Village and started setting up camp. Ash let out all his Pokemon to watch his 'friends' while he went to go get firewood. This time, he was alone, which after arguing with Sceptile for 20 minutes, he finally was able to go on his own. Ash didn't encounter any weird Pokemon like Dragonite or Gengar so he gathered the firewood and returned. It was midnight. And everyone was asleep. Everyone but Drew.

"It's time…" Whispered Drew. Drew went over to May and picked her up bridal style. He then went into a deep part of the woods nearby and after making sure no one was around he looked at May, admiring her beauty. She was wearing sweatpants and a T-Shirt. He just couldn't wait to get those off…

* * *

**Well, that was REALLY, REALLY awkward and to write. And I mean the end. And in case you're wondering, NO THERE WILL BE NO, I REPEAT, NO LEMONS IN THIS OR ****ANY ****OF MY STORIES. This chapter was a bit under 1000 words which kind of disappointed me but it's not really that big of a deal. Next Chapter we can say GOODBYE Contestshipping! THANK GOODNESS! I've been waiting so long to do this but never found the perfect opportunity as it would have just made the story awkward, kind of like what I did for Chapter 5 of Deadly Pranks before I re-wrote it.**

* * *

**Now that that old Authors Note is done...Time for the present me!**

**Sometimes I wonder what was going through my head? Now I know that you all are disappointed with Drew just getting punched in the face. Reason: Hana was there. Can't kill someone in front of a kid, right? At least in Pokemon...Anime. But Drew's going to leave the series soon. Whether I bring him back or not, I'm not sure.**

**Also, I was going through my files do to a unfortunate corruption so when I was backing up my files, I found about 26 Advanceshipping stories I wrote. No joke. All but one are in-complete though. They're all mostly either original plots to my other stories or were inspired by another story I read before I decided to give up. Also, if I were to do a rewrite, which I still haven't decided if I will do, should Brock and Max be in it? Or just Ash and May? I'll upload the complete one-shot I have soon. It's a bit rushed. I made it in January apparently. **


	7. Forced Upon

_'What is he up to?' _Drew wasn't the only one up as Ash was sitting in a tree as he watched the whole thing.

_'Lucario! Watch over them! I'm going to see what lettuce head is going to do!'_

**_'Master, shouldn't you take Pikachu? Meowth? Espeon?"_**

_'You're right. Pikachu and Meowth are sleeping. Espeon, will you accompany me?'_

No verbal reply but a jump on his shoulder, Ash started following Drew through the trees.

"May, you're so beautiful. How about I wake you up now? Like prince charming, with a kiss you shall awake." Drew kissed May's sleeping body and she started to…retaliate? This surprised Drew but he decided she must be having a nightmare and he was going to save her. He kept kissing but that seemed to make it worse. He stopped when a force hit his cheek making it sting. He then saw May's hand in the air before it fell to the ground. May's eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"D-Drew? What are you doing? Where are we? Where is everyone?"

"May, this is our secret place to complete our love."

"What? What are you talking about Drew?"

"May, how naïve can you get. We've been dating for 10 years. I still wonder how we never did this yet."

"N-No! Drew! I'm not ready for that-"

"It's been 10 years May. You can't say you aren't ready for it."

Drew pinned May down and started to aggressively kiss her.

"MMMMM!"

"Stop resisting May. It's only a matter of time before you lose your V to someone, might as well be the one you love."

Just then, Drew was lifted off of May's body by a psychic force. There he saw Ash standing there with calm eyes.

"No one comes to this region and has sex. You two can have sex when you get home but while you're in Oblivia, no."

Drew growled and May ran behind Ash, surprising the both of them.

"A-A-Ash…he…he tried to…-"

"Rape you?"

May only nodded as tears were going down her cheek.

"No proposal and no sex. What kind of life do you two have right now? Are you two even in love?"

"Of course we are! Right May?"

Drew was waiting to hear an answer from May while Ash and Espeon kept staring at Drew.

"Drew. If you really did love her, then you would have let her decide whether she wanted to have sex or not. You can't force someone, especially the person you love to do that."

"What would you know Ketchum? You've been alone all your life! You know nothing about love!"

"Of course I know about love! I love Hana, Booker, Rand, and my Pokemon-"

"No you dumbass! I mean loving the person who's closest to you and you want to spend the rest of your life with! But you don't know anything about that now do you?"

"You're right Drew. I don't know how it feels. But I do know when someone is scared. May was scared of you."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! May isn't afraid of me! I just startled her! Listen Ketchum, if you don't want us doing this here, then we won't. We'll leave as soon as possible. But you don't interfere with our relationship, deal?"

Interfere? Was he really interfering with their relationship?

"I don't give a damn about your relationship. And the sooner you leave, the better. Just don't do anything else or you'll be getting more than a broken nose. Let's go Espeon."

Espeon jumped on Ash's shoulder and Ash started to walk away until May grabbed his arm.

"You're just going to leave me here with him? What if he-"

"I know you're frightened, but you should understand how men of the outside are. 80% of them just want women not for their heart, for their looks. You can't expect someone like lettuce to not want sex with you. He just wants an attractive women to bang and that's it. Like how other men are."

May was surprised at Ash's words and wondered if he was right. She looked back at Drew, whose face seemed to be red with anger.

"D-Drew, is this…true?" May had to use all her might to keep her tears back. Had she abandoned her best friend for this…this piece of trash?

"Of course not May. Don't believe a thing he says! I love you for who you are!"

"Then…explain…explain what happened…" May said, sniffing.

"I-I did it because…I was afraid we were drifting apart. So I thought if I do this, our relationship would be sealed forever."

"Lies."

Drew looked at Ash. "What?"

"Your eyes. They show lies. I see a girl… That newbie Brianny…Briannel…Never can remember her name."

May's eyes widened and tears started coming out. So this is how Ash felt when she cheated on him…

"May, don't believe what he says! Remember, he wanted to be with you so he's trying to split us apart!"

"Drew. I am only saying the truth. I lie when necessary. And remember. I have aura. And May, do you want me to prove that Lettuce is guilty, or will you stick with him?"

"P-Prove it Ash, please."

Ash nodded and touched her forehead and suddenly she saw images in her mind.

_'There you are Drew!'_

_'Brianna! How are you doing?'_

_'Come on Drew! It's been 8 years since you have been going out with that dumbass May and you haven't even gotten to have sex! How about I show you how to have a good time?'_

May stepped away from Ash with tears hitting the ground.

"Life is cruel."

May and Drew looked at Ash.

"When one life meets another, something will be born." May and Drew looked at Ash, confused by those words as Ash just closed his eyes. He didn't say or know it at the time, 12 years ago in Sinnoh, but those words meant more to him than anything.

"You two met and something was born. Friendship. But it got carried away and soon turned into love. And now love turns into hate."

May looked at Drew who just stared, looking like he's about to cry, knowing May was done with him.

"Goodbye…Drew." May ran. Drew cried. Espeon stared at Drew. Ash went after May.

* * *

**...**

**Next chapter is better.**


	8. Broken like Him

"MAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

May started to wake up slowly, but surely.

"Max? Why are you shouting?"

"Because you slept in! Jeez, you never sleep in. You missed breakfast. Ash just said you had a rough night and Drew is just silent. What happened last night May?"

Tears started to form in May's eyes again. "I'll tell you later Max. So what are we doing today?"

"Ash told us we'll start packing up when you wake up. But it's already noon so let's get going!"

Max left May's sleeping spot, which seemed to be away from everyone else.

Suddenly, May remembered what happened last night after she ran.

_May was running. She just couldn't help it. She's been with Drew for 8 years and he just left her for that newbie! Without telling her! And then they stayed as a couple for two years! Ash…_

_'This must be karma huh?' She thought. She then slipped and fell on the grass and just resumed crying. Someone then grabbed her shoulder she tried to move it away but it had a firm grip on her. The person then got her to stand and as soon as she saw the black shirt, she immediately started crying in that person's, Ash's chest. Despite how much Ash hated May for what she did, and that she did the same thing to him that Drew did to her, it didn't make it right. Ash hugged her while singing the lullaby May sang years ago for Max…Make a Wish. His voice seemed to calm her down as she fell asleep in his arms._

_Ash picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the camp, except this time he made a spot where he was sleeping and put her there so nobody would disturb her. He saw Drew sitting next to the fire and just shook his head at him, fists clenched as he resisted the urge to punch him and beat the daylight (nightlight?) out of him._

The group started walking back to Tilt Village. Ash in front with Espeon, everyone in middle and Meowth and Pikachu at the back. Ash allowed May to walk next to him, he knew she had not even come close to being healed from last night. May and Ash were quiet, as May didn't feel like talking and Ash was just quiet as he was petting Espeon. Drew was in the middle, in front of Brock and behind Dawn and Gary, who were holding hands.

Drew was thinking. What had he done the night before? He should have asked, not force. Now she'll never be his…Ash, without knowing it, had beaten him. Drew sighed. It was time he left. He was only a bother at this point. And Ash was partially right. He did want her for her looks. To make others jealous. To prove to others he wasn't gay. All for him. He really wasn't in love.

Because of how long it took for them to get moving, they didn't reach Tilt Village. Ash said this would be the last night they will be camping. They set up everything and Ash set up May's spot away from everyone. It was midnight and May was still up.

"Can't sleep?"

May jumped at the voice and looked up to see Ash sitting in a tree.

"I was like that too. When you broke my heart, I couldn't sleep. It took me a Vileplume's Sleep Powder to finally put me to sleep."

May didn't say anything.

"But I noticed that lullaby you sang for Max years ago made you fall asleep almost instantly. I guess it isn't only for Max then huh? To think, a grown woman like you…Ah, just kidding. Nothing's wrong with having a lullaby. But I don't think I'm that good of a singer."

May continued to stay quiet.

"I think you should get some sleep now-" Ash was interrupted as May started crying again.

"It's so…I can't deal with this."

Ash frowned. "May, don't you remember what I told you yesterday?"

_Sniff _"Y-Yeah…When one life-"

"Not that. Right before I sang that lullaby. I told you, it is hard, I know. But you can't keep looking at the past. That will get you nowhere. I learned that and I'm telling you so you don't forget again." Ash jumped down from the tree and opened his arms. He was giving May the choice. Cry alone or cry and sleep. She chose the latter. Ash sang a different lullaby, one May had never heard before but it was different than the one she sang to Max…It was more comforting…Knowing that someone will be there….zzzzzzzzz….

* * *

May woke up and found herself in a bed. A bed? What? Where is she?

"Oh you're awake! How are you dear?"

"Millie? Where am I?"

"You're in Tilt Village. Poor dear, Ash told me everything that happened to you. Men of the outside just can't be trusted. Here, have a cookie."

"How did I get here?" May asked, not resisting the cookies on the plate.

"Ash brought you here. He told me you needed a lot of rest and asked if you could stay with me until the competition is over."

"What time is it?"

"Why, it's noon dear."

"Okay, where is everyone else?"

"Full of questions I see. Everyone is with Ash and the Charles' family. Good folks they are. And Charles Jr. Oh how he always wanted to see an Entei…"

"Why am I staying here then?

"Ash feels like you need space from Drew."

May only nodded. She thought Ash didn't care at all for her. Maybe he started to consider her as his friend again.

"Well dear, I decided to resume the fishing tournament. It will be tomorrow so make sure you get some practice. You'll never beat Ash if you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I taught Sophia and Haruba how to fish. They taught Ash. I was the best fisher in the world you know."

"Really?"

"That's right. No one could beat me. And then I found Sophia when she was just a teenager. I took her in and helped her. She helped Ash learn about survival and Ash is doing the same thing for Hana."

"Wow…"

"So go get some practice dear. Fish on the cliff behind my house. Just don't fall."

"Alright!" While May was fishing, her mind was focused on Ash. Even though he didn't like her that much, he helped her when she needed help the most. She wanted Ash back as not her friend, but her best friend again.

"What if…I can get his respect? By beating him! Maybe he will respect me and not think of me as the same weak girl I was all those years ago! MILLIE!"

"Yes dear?"

"If it isn't a bother, can you help me practice my fishing?"

"Of course dear. You want to beat Ash don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I won't guarantee you will win but I'll help in any way I can. Although I don't think Spritzee would want to help you beat her master and friend."

* * *

**Just going to say, I will NOT be writing the fishing competition. What I had planned, I thought was simple at first but…**

**Well, it took be about 30 minutes to do the FIRST match. And I wasn't in the mood to do like ten matches. 300 minutes? No thank you. I like writing and all, but that's too much for something that isn't even as exciting as the Fishing Competition.**

**You all will probably like the next epi-chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**After writing Chapter 14 and 15, I've come up with a good visual of the Aura Sword (at least, to me.)**

**A blue Master Sword from Zelda (Or any regular sword) and the Monado from Xenoblade! I just love the beam from the Monado! And it fits the Aura Sword! Fanart? No? I was hopeful (not really :).**


	9. Promise

**Originally this chapter was going to be the entire fishing competition but I honestly got too lazy after it took me about 30 minutes to do the FIRST match. So this chapter takes place after the tournament. Ash won. (No surprise)**

* * *

"Even though Ash won, you were still really impressive May!" Exclaimed Dawn.

"She's right. You were very impressive May," said Cilan. "To be able to beat me and Brock without much difficulty is impressive."

"Yeah! Ash even had a hard time against you! If he hadn't reeled that Dragalage at the end, you would have won for sure," said Iris.

"I don't know guys…"

"Don't be modest May! You were amazing! When I went up against Ash, I couldn't even get close to beating him! You lost by 50 points!" Said Misty.

_'Praise is nice and all but…I just want to be praised by Ash right now…'_

* * *

"OH MAN! THIS LOOKS GOOD!"

"Max! Mind your manners!" Said May, giving him a good smack to the head.

Leanne chuckled. "It's alright May. This is for all your effort you put into that competition."

The group were currently back at Rand's house and were all being treated to a feast.

"So is it tomorrow Haruba takes you back to Kanto?" Asked Rand.

Gary looked down. "Yeah. This is such a wonderful place. I wish I could stay and research."

Dawn squeezed Gary's hand. "Don't worry Gary, we'll probably visit again."

Gary smiled at Dawn then looked at Ash who smiled at him.

"Gary Oak, I think it would be alright if you want to set up a lab here. We currently have no professors here."

"You mean it Ash?!"

"Yes. I…I haven't realized how much I've missed you guys…You guys were my best friends and I just left for so long. I am sorry. I acted rash as I usually did, without thinking."

Everyone was surprised as they never expected Ash to apologize to them. Leanne smiled.

"Well, when do you want me to start setting up?" Asked Gary.

"Oh, you won't be doing any of the building. You just need to let me, Rand, and Booker how it is structured and we will build it. You don't know anything about the habitats of Pokemon."

"I understand Ash. How will I return though?"

"Next Sunday, Haruba will be at the Pallet Town docks. Get everything ready by then. And Dawn…"

"Huh?"

"Feel free to move in with him," Ash said with a wink, causing the two to blush and everyone to laugh. But Dawn hugged him nonetheless.

"Thank you so much Ash! I owe you," said Dawn.

"But, what about your career Dawn?" Asked Misty.

"I can make a living just by performing contests to the people here. They don't have contests here so it would be a new thrill to them," said Dawn.

The evening went by fast with everyone celebrating. It wasn't just a party for the tournament though, but more so for finally seeing Ash after about a decade, as well as getting to see a region that the Pokemon League Association didn't have any authority over.

The next day came by fast and they were all at the dock at Cocona Village. Haruba was getting his boat ready.

"I'll be seeing you soon Ashy-boy!" Said Gary.

"Me too," said Dawn.

"And by the time you return, we will have your lab built," said Ash. Last night, Gary worked on how we wanted his lab to be like and Ash, with some adjustments to the blueprint, agreed.

"Will we ever see you again?" Asked Tracy.

"Probably not but, I promise to keep in touch," said Ash.

"We'll hold you to that," said Iris.

"The boat's ready!" Shouted Haruba. Everyone boarded the ship, except May who stopped once she stepped on the plank. She looked back and saw Ash, who gave her a smile. She smiled back and then looked up and saw Drew, holding out his hand. She ignored Drew and slowly got on the ship. When she did, the ship started moving and she looked back, wondering if it was a good idea to leave.

_'No! I'm just leaving him again…Not this time!" _May stepped back, then, to everyone's surprise, she jumped off the boat.

* * *

Ash was watching the ship leave with the friends he reunited with. Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, Gary, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, May…

Ash had a smile on his face as he watched his friends leave. He was glad to have them back in his life. His smile disappeared the moment he saw May jumped off the boat.

"What is she doing?" Asked Ash as he quickly rushed off the docks and jumped in the water to get her. She was thrashing about in the water before she started swimming towards him. He quickly grabbed her and swam back to shore with her. "What were you thinking?" Asked Ash.

"I didn't-ACHOO," sneezed May. She started shivering and Ash sighed. He looked towards the boat and saw it had stopped and Haruba was waiting for a response of sorts. Ash walked to the edge of the docks, with May in his arms and shouted.

"JUST TAKE THEM BACK! MAY WILL BE FINE!" Shouted Ash. Haruba nodded, gave a salute and soon the ship started moving again, into the distance before it couldn't be seen again.

A sneeze made Ash look at the shivering girl in his arms. "Foolish girl," muttered Ash as he brought her to his place.

* * *

May awoke at the smell of something delicious. When she opened her eyes, she never expected to see a bowl of soup on the desk next to her bed...Wait, bed?

"You're awake," a voice said, startling May. She looked across her bed and saw Ash sitting on it. "What you did was foolish. The fishing tournament should have told you how dangerous the waters around here are. Many different Pokemon live in the seas, including Sharpedo's. Not to mention that a wave could have drowned you."

May looked down. "I'm sorry Ash."

Ash sighed. "Why did you jump May?"

"I…" May then started crying, catching Ash off guard.

"What's wrong May?" Asked Ash.

"I…I…You said that we wouldn't see you again! I know you said you'll keep in touch but…that's not enough! I need to see you face to face! Talking isn't enough," said May as she started to control her sobs. "I just want to stay with here with you, even if it's for a little longer."

Ash raised his hand and wiped a tear off of May's cheek. "May. Just so you know, I have forgiven you," said Ash, causing May to look up. "And you're welcome to stay here for a while longer."

May couldn't believe what she heard but she had a smile on her face as she jumped up and hugged Ash. "Thank you Ash! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me!" May didn't even know how much this meant to her herself.

Ash broke the hug. "Now you should have the soup so you don't get a cold. Best to stop a cold from occurring then to wait for it."

May nodded and was jumping with joy in the inside. She gets to stay with Ash for a while longer! Maybe she could get him to become best friends with her again. She wasn't going to rush things though. She learned to take things slow.


	10. With his Daughter

May woke up the next morning feeling much better than yesterday. The soup really did the trick. She got up and noticed she was still in her same clothes. She wondered if there was a shop she could by clothes? She didn't remember seeing any in Cocona Village or Tilt Village. She'll have to ask Ash later.

When she went downstairs she saw no one was there so she left the house and found out she was staying in Ash's house. Does that mean she will be living with Ash? She saw Hana and a Houndoom. "Good morning Hana."

Hana looked up and her face lit up. "Good morning Miss May! You awoke! Dad said you needed some rest. Are you feeling better?"

May smiled at the child. She certainly was a cheery kid. She crouched down. "I am feeling better, thanks Hana."

"Oh! You should meet Houndoom! He's the watch for our house," said Hana. May looked over at the Houndoom. "Don't be afraid Miss May! Houndoom is really nice! You should pet him! Like this!" Hana started petting the Houndoom between his horns. He seemed to really like that. "Come on, try it!"

May hesitantly put her hand on the head of Houndoom and started petting it. Her fears were gone once she saw the happy look on Houndoom's face and she kept petting him. "So he's Ash's Pokémon?"

Hana nodded as she got on top of Houndoom. "Yep!"

"I didn't know he had a Houndoom. But I guess he had 10 years to catch new Pokémon," May then remembered her dilemma. "Hey Hana, are there any clothing stores in Oblivia?"

"Of course!" Hana got off of Houndoom and entered the house. May followed and Hana was pointing to a map on the wall. She was trying to jump to point somewhere. May laughed and picked her up surprising her. Hana pointed at a huge island in the north. "That's the Aqua Resort on Sophian Island! Daddy and Uncle Rand always go there to get supplies for us. Dad even took me there a couple of times, there were so much shops!"

"So if I want clothes I have to go there?" Asked May.

"Yep!" Said Hana. "Just ask dad! He'll take you there. Oh, but he's at Uncle Rand's house right now. You'll have to wait for him to get back."

"Alright. I can wait," said May.

Hana then got an idea. "How about I show you around? Dad says it's polite to show someone new around!" May couldn't possibly say no to Hana so she nodded. "Yay!" Hana jumped then grabbed May's arm. "Let's start off with the Ruins!" Hana tugged May along who only laughed. It felt nice to be carefree again.

* * *

Soon the two were standing in front of a giant structure covered in vines and ivy. "This looks like a temple," said May.

Hana nodded. "Yep! That's what grandpa Booker told me! It used to be a temple where ancient knights used Pokemon to battle against the Hero of Oblivia!"

"Hana, is that you?" The two turned around and saw an old man.

"Mr. Reim! What can I do for you?" Asked Hana with a curious look on her face. May was surprised at her manners.

_Drew could learn a thing or two from her…why am I thinking about Drew? He's gone! I meant to say Iris! Yeah, Iris could learn a thing or two from her._

"Is your dad with you?" Asked Mr. Reim.

"No, he's visiting Uncle Rand," said Hana. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, my Starly has flew off again. I assume she flew off into the Teakwood Forest," said Mr. Reim.

"Oh, then I'm sure dad's Pokémon will send Starly back," said Hana.

"That's what I thought, but I can't help but worry," said Mr. Reim.

"Oh. Don't worry! I'll go find Starly!" Said Hana. "Dad always said it's good to help those in need!"

"Will you do this for me? Thank you Hana. I'll make sure to tell your father about this. He'll be proud." Hana's face lit up with excitement and grabbed onto May's arm and started to pull her to the forest.

"Make sure to keep an eye out for Starly, Miss May. The Starly we're looking for had a red ribbon so we should be able to find her easily," said Hana.

"Okay Hana. But there are so many Pokemon here. And I thought the area where Ash's Pokemon roam around was huge," said May.

"I love Oblivia! So many Pokémon! So many nice people! I never want to leave," said Hana, running around with her arms spread out as if she was a plane.

_She's so cute. I'm starting to not want to leave either._

May then noticed something red in the branches. It was a Starly with a ribbon. "Hey Hana, I think I found Starly."

"Really?" Hana ran over to where May was and looked up. "You found her! Starly! Come down here!" The Starly opened its eyes and saw Hana. She flew down to where Hana was and landed on her head. "Starly, Mr. Reim has been worried sick about you. Next time tell him when you're going to fly off on your own, alright?"

The Starly nodded. "Star!"

"Good! Now let's get back to Mr. Reim!" Hana grabbed May's arm again. "Let's go Miss May!"

* * *

"Thank you so much Hana. Your dad would be proud you helped an old man like me," said Mr. Reim.

Hana seemed to be really happy at that. "It was nothing Mr. Reim! Anyone would have helped!"

Soon the two started walking to the plaza. "That was very nice of you Hana, to help out Mr. Reim," said May. "You're a really nice, caring, adorable girl, you know?"

Hana blushed. "Anyone would have helped him. But thanks Miss May! Now let's go to the plaza! This is where everyone but Uncle Rand, dad and me, and Grandpa Booker live!"

May could get used to this. She also made a mental note to tell Ash what a great job he did raising Hana.

* * *

**This may be the last chapter for a while because of school. Just know, despite how long it may be, and knowing how many people say the same thing, I will not abandon this story. If I do, I will either post a chapter saying I did or mention it on the profile. (Which will hopefully never happen.)**


	11. Flowers and a Child

"Come on Miss May!" Hana pulled May towards the plaza. They followed the path and May was shocked to see so many Pokémon. There were Pokémon of all six regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Hana was skipping happily alongside her.

"There's so many Pokémon," May said. Hana looked at May as the two kept walking.

"Yep! Dad told me that this region is a Pokémon Paradise! And we are lucky to live alongside them!" As Hana said that, a Mankey jumped down from a tree in front of her. Hana smiled and petted the Mankey who smiled at the attention.

_She's just like Ash…caring for the Pokemon._

Soon the two continued heading to the plaza. When they arrived, May was surprise at how small the village actually was. There were four houses on each corner and a wooden dais in the center with a strange pattern. A boy with green hair approached them.

"Hana! Want to play with us?" Asked the boy.

Hana shook her head. "Sorry Ralph, I promised to show Miss May around! It's not good to break promises!"

May felt a little guilty, as she had broken her promise to Ash. She decided to stay silent as the two kids conversed.

"Cool! Make sure you show her Herb's place! Booker said that girls love his place," Ralph said before leaving.

"That's a good idea," Hana said to herself. She looked at May. "Miss May! Follow me! I want to introduce you to someone!" Hana pulled May to the lower right of the village where a house was. There were flowers all around it. Hana walked up to the door and knocked. "Mr. Herb? It's me, Hana. Are you home?"

A splash was heard before a reply. "I'm here Hana, come on in." Hana opened to door and went in and May followed. May was surprised by all the flowers in the house. The house was bigger than it looked from the outside.

"Mr. Herb! Are you alright?" May looked at Hana who approached a man with a broken watering can and water all over him and the floor.

Mr. Herb laughed. "I'm fine Hana. I seemed to have watered myself rather than the flowers." Mr. Herb looked at May. "But why don't you introduce me?"

Hana looked at May. "Mr. Herb, this is one of my father's friends. Miss May, this is Mr. Herb."

May walked over to Mr. Herb and helped him up. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Herb."

Mr. Herb laughed again. "Please, only the kids call me mister. Just Herb." He then looked at his broken watering can and sighed. "Looks like I'll need to ask your father to go get me a new watering can, Hana. I really hate bothering him for things like this."

"No way! My father is happy to help," Hana replied rather quickly. Herb chuckled and patted Hana's head.

"I need to water these flowers soon, otherwise they'll wilt. This is a problem," Herb muttered.

He really seemed to like his flowers. May then got an idea. "Herb, if you want, I can water your flowers."

"Eh?"

"I have a water type Pokemon who can water your plants," May said. "And it isn't as big as a Gyarados. Take a look." May pulled out a Pokeball from her bag and tossed it in the air. "Take the stage Wartortle!" Soon a Wartortle appeared with hearts surrounding it.

"Wow! Dad's Pokemon don't do that!" Exclaimed Hana, eyes sparkling at the amazing entrance.

"Your dad's a Pokemon trainer Hana. What made the hearts appear were these seals. They are meant to be used by coordinators for their contests," explained May. Hana nodded as she understood.

"So you're a coordinator? Then if you don't mind me asking, can you water these chrysanthemums?" Herb asked.

"Of course not! I suggested it. Wartortle, use Water Gun on the chrysanthemums," ordered May. Wartortle did just that and sprayed a light shower of water, watering the flowers.

"Thank you so much May!" Thanked Herb.

May returned Wartortle. "You really like flowers huh? Do you sell them?"

Hana answered the question for Herb. "Nope! Here in Cocona Village we don't have currency! Everything is done by the good of our hearts! Herb grows flowers and gives them to us."

May was surprised at that. They just help each other for free, out of kindness, not for money or a reward of sorts.

"I used to sell herbs to Sophian Island but eventually I stopped, since I had nothing to use the money for and because my mother was allergic to herbs," said Herb. May had to wonder why his mother named him Herb then.

"Oh! Mr. Herb, we're going to go see my dad soon to ask him to take us to Sophian Island. Do you want us to ask him to get you a watering can?" Hana asked.

Herb smiled at Hana. "Would you do that for me? Thank you Hana. And you too May. I owe you both."

"Don't mention it," May and Hana said together. They looked at each other. May smiled and Hana giggled and soon the two left Herb's house.

The two headed south to where Booker's house was.

"As you know, this is where Grandpa Booker lives," said Hana. "Oh wait, you haven't met Nick, have you?" May shook her head and the two walked up to Bookers house.

"Grandpa Booker! Mr. Nick!" The door opened and a man with a bandana and an orange shirt appeared.

"Hana? What's up?" Asked the man.

"Mr. Nick! I want to introduce you to my dad's friend! Miss May, this is Mr. Nick, Mr. Nick, this is Miss May," Hana introduced them both.

May held out her hand and smiled. "Nice you meet you Nick."

Nick was surprised but shook her hand. "Nice to meet you May. Why don't you two come inside?" The two entered and May was surprised at how it looked like a carpenter's home.

"Where's Grandpa Booker?" Hana asked.

Nick handed them a glass of water. "Booker is out with your dad and Rand, figuring out where to start building the new lab. I think they're out at Latolato trail."

"Then that's where we're going," Hana said. "We have to ask dad for some things."

"Then I shouldn't keep you two," said Nick. The two nodded and left the house.

"Nice meeting you Nick," said May.

"Same," replied Nick.

They headed to the east and when they did, they arrived at a beautiful beach.

"Miss May, welcome to Lapras Beach!"

"It's so pretty," May looked around and saw many Pokemon in the water and on land. Krabby's were blowing bubbles, Pachirisu's were running around, she saw a Lumineon and Alomomola jump out of the water. It was a breathtaking sight.

Hana giggled. "If you think this is pretty, you should see it at sunset!"

May could only imagine the sight. The beautiful, romantic sight. The two continued to walk east, Pokemon occasionally greeting them. While they were walking, Hana saw someone at the coast.

"Miss May! Follow me!" The two walked over to the coast and there was a woman with long brown hair wearing a bikini. The woman was petting her Lapras. "Miss Layla!"

The woman turned around. "Hana! What are you doing here?"

"I am going to find my dad while giving Miss May a tour," said Hana. Layla looked at May.

"Nice to meet you May."

"Nice to meet you too, Layla," May looked at the Lapras. It was bigger than the average Lapras, but only by a few centimetres is May had to guess. "Your Lapras looks very healthy."

"You could say that to all the Pokemon of Oblivia," laughed Layla. "But I make sure Lapras is healthy every day. She's my partner."

"Partner?" May asked.

"That's right. I suppose you outsiders use Pokeballs to claim your Pokemon, right? We have no need for that. All we need is a bond," said Layla. Though, I think the Ransei Region is the best example of bonds."

"Ransei?"

"You should ask Ash about it. He's the one who told us about the outside regions," said Layla. She sat down on the sand and laid her head back against Lapras. She looked up at the sky. "Bonds with Pokemon are an amazing thing. Without bonds, we'd be doomed."

"Bonds with Pokemon is the most important thing in the world," May said, agreeing with Layla.

"Bonds with Pokemon and humans. Bonds in general are important," said Layla, looking at May. As she expected, May flinched at that. She sighed. "Hey Hana, want to play with Lapras for a bit? I want to talk to May about something." Hana nodded eagerly and started playing with Lapras. Layla walked over to May.

"What is it Layla?" Asked May.

"I think it's time you moved on May," said Layla. Before May could say anything, Layla interrupted. "I'm talking about ten years ago. What happened is done. The past is unchangeable. Guilt is what you feel, no?" When she got no reply, Layla continued. "Ash has forgiven you."

May looked up. "Huh?"

"He told you, didn't he?" May remembered a talk they had before, during the Championship Tournament.

"Well, he didn't exactly say he forgave me," May trailed off. She started to wonder what Ash felt about her. He did help her in her time of need, but that could just be part of who he is.

"Maybe at the time, but he has. We had a talk last night. He told me all about you. And you know what he said?" May shook her head and Layla smiled. "She has grown. At first I thought she didn't change one bit, but in the end, she's grown and understands the world. I probably wouldn't have said this in the past ten years but, I'm proud she was one of my travel friends."

Layla kept her smile as May's eyes began to water. "Why…why would he say that? All I've been is a burden to him so far!"

"I think, it was your determination to regain his trust that did it. You actually care about him and did anything you could to regain that trust. He told me how you provoked him into staying in the tournament and how you challenged him to a battle you knew you couldn't win just so he would stay, not for you but your friends."

May started crying right then and Layla pulled her into a hug. "May, he wants to forget the past. And you should too. Look towards the future. Your bright future."

May soon calmed down and wiped her tears away. "Thank you Layla. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me," said Layla.

"I do. I think, I can move on now. Thanks to you," May said with determination written all over her face. Layla smiled at her resolve.

"MISS LAYLA!" The two jumped at the scream and ran over to the coast where Lapras and Hana were.

"What is it Hana?!" Asked Layla. Hana has never screamed like that before.

"Th-there's something in the water!" Layla was surprised that Hana was scared. The little girl was never scared of Pokemon, whether it be a Gengar or a Banette. The two ladies looked at the water and saw giant shadow. It was a huge shadow and it was bigger than a Wailord.

"Hana! Come here!" Hana jumped off Lapras and ran over to Layla and hid behind her. The three looked at the shadow, which soon jumped out of the water. The thing roared loud enough to make all the nearby Pokemon flee.

It was a giant Gyarados.

The three were shocked at the giant beast in front of them as it was glaring at them with the deadliest gaze.

"Gyarados can't be that big," muttered Layla.

"Miss Layla, Miss May, I'm scared," Hana whispered, shaking.

"What do we do Layla?" Asked May.

Layla gulped. "We need to distract it to get help. Unfortunately both Rand and Ash are at the Latolato Trail, which is too far from here."

"We need to get Hana out of here," said May.

"We can't, considering how huge it is, there's no way we can distract it from her for too long," said Layla.

May clenched her fists. Then came on a realization, she had Pokemon, friends by her side.

"Then I guess we have to defeat it," May said. Layla looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?! It's an overgrown Gyarados! How in Oblivia are we supposed to defeat it?!" Exclaimed Layla.

May held up a Pokeball. "I believe in my partners!" Layla looked at her in surprise before grinning.

"I'll try and help to! I hate to ask, but can you distract it until Hana and I get to my Lapras?" Layla asked, picking up Hana.

"I've got your back," said May. "Venusaur! Take the stage!" May tossed the Pokeball and after dazzling lights, appeared Venusaur with her unique heart shaped pattern. And it began.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for being patient. Can't believe its been a year since _Infinite Battles _was completed. But soon the fic will get better and more Advanceshipping moments!**

**I have never been so busy before, projects, both for school and personal projects, not to mention playing Xenoblade, I have little time to do this but I will not give up on this story! Even if it takes ten years! (Which it won't)**


	12. Serpent Strength

I've got your back," said May. "Venusaur! Take the stage!" May tossed the Pokeball and after dazzling lights, appeared Venusaur with her unique heart shaped pattern on her head.

"Venusaur, we need to distract it until Layla can get Hana to Lapras! So start off with Solarbeam!" Shouted May. She was glad that the sun was high in the sky with no clouds in front of it. Venusaur's Solarbeam charged and fired at the Gyarados right away. May was surprised that only a scratch was on it.

"This is bad, Venusaur! Use Leech Seed! We can try draining its health!" Ordered May. Venusaur shot seeds but the Gyarados used its tail to smack the seeds away. With another roar, it launched a Dragon Rage at the two. Venusaur was able to hold her ground as May was sent flying onto the sand from the power.

Her body bruised, May got up and looked at Venusaur. Venusaur was injured but looked like she could still fight. "Venusaur! Solarbeam again!"

Venusaur did just that and launched it at the Gyarados' mouth this time. Gyarados had a habit of keeping their mouths opened, May noted in the past years of coordinating. Misty was the one who pointed it out to her.

The Solarbeam shot the Gyarados straight in the mouth and sent it crashing down on the ground. It didn't waste any time getting back up though and it was even angrier.

May glanced at where Layla was. It seems she and Hana were also affected by the attack. May had to be careful, since the Dragon Rage had such a wide hit area.

Another Dragon Rage was sent their way and May quickly ordered Venusaur to use another Solarbeam. The two attacks collided but somehow Solarbeam was overpowered and both Venusaur and May were sent flying, former into the trees and latter into the sand.

May got up again and looked at the forest where her Venusaur was sent flying into. She could barely make out Venusaur's flower. She quickly grabbed Venusaur's Pokeball and returned her. She then noticed the Gyarados was after her. May gulped and grabbed another Pokeball. The Gyarados started charging up another Dragon Rage but all of a sudden it was frozen in ice.

May looked towards the ocean and saw Layla with her Lapras and Hana who was sitting on a Wailmer, watching from a safe distance.

Layla gave her a thumbs up and May smiled in gratitude. She quickly took a few steps back to be a good distance away from the Gyarados. She quickly sent out her Blaziken. While at a disadvantage, this Gyarados was only using Dragon Rage and according to previous battles she witnessed, a Dragon Rage is the weakest Dragon Type Move, despite still being deadly. And Blaziken's speed will hopefully help in this case.

So May was not expecting it to use Hydro Pump. Thankfully, Blaziken dodged out of the way in time but she was the one who got hit by the full force of the attack. She was on the sand again, with sand on her wet skin and clothes. Oh Ash was not going to like this, getting another cold right as soon as she got better.

"Blaziken, use Brave Bird!" Shouted May, getting up and dusting sand off of herself. Blaziken quickly used Brave Bird and hit the Gyarados straight in the side of its head, knocking it to the ground. Taking this as her chance, "Use Blaze Kick!" While to move would be not very effective, it would still do a lot of damage considering that she was attacking the Gyarados' weak point, which was, according to Misty, just below the head on its neck.

Blaziken made it cry out in pain and the Gyarados started to Thrash about before calming down and setting its eyes on Blaziken and May. It used another Hydro Pump and this time, Blaziken grabbed May and dodged the attack.

"Thanks Blaziken. Now use Brave Bird Again!" May was hoping to do a repeat of before and since it was presumably wild, she was hoping it would fall for the same trick. She was not expecting it to dodge and smack Blaziken with its tail however.

"Blaziken! I should have seen that coming. Blaziken, try using a ranged Fire Blast!" Blaziken got to a decent distance and used Fire Blast. The Gyarados started moving in an odd pattern and May recognized that as Dragon Dance. "Uh-Oh," the Gyarados took the Fire Blast but it didn't seem to do anything to it. The Gyarados then charged, moving faster than before and smashed Blaziken near where Layla was.

Layla quickly commanded her Lapras to freeze the Gyarados. May returned Blaziken but the Gyarados broke out of the ice quickly and used a Dragon Rage at May. May felt incredible pain as she flew back into the sand. She's never had an attack directed at her specifically before. She got up slowly and noticed red liquid dripping on the ground. She looked back at the Gyarados and gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to give up now. Ash wouldn't do that.

May threw out a Pokeball and when it opened, after a glittery effect appeared Glaceon. Glaceon looked at her master in worry before noticing their opponent. Glaceon gritted her teeth and started growling.

"Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" Glaceon did just that and May noticed Layla commanding her Lapras to use the same thing. They double froze the Gyarados but May knew that with Dragon Dance, it wasn't going to stay frozen for very long. She wished she could think of something. She wasn't a battler like Ash.

When the Gyarados broke free, May thought of an idea. She looked at Glaceon and wondered if they could do it. Every time they tried this attack, it never actually worked.

May shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be doubting Glaceon's skills! They've been through so much, she knows she can do it. Glaceon looked back at her and nodded.

"Glaceon!" The Gyarados seemed to be charging up for a…Hyper Beam!? "Use Mirror Coat!"

Gyarados released the attack and Glaceon created the barrier. The attack pushed Glaceon back but eventually Glaceon was able to send the attack straight back at the Gyarados, causing a huge explosion sending May and Glaceon flying back and sent the Gyarados flying into the ocean.

May found that she couldn't get up no matter how hard she tried. She just stayed in the sand, glad that she wasn't as useless as she used to be. Ignoring the pain from her injuries, she reached over to her Glaceon who was unconscious and next to her and petted her head before she completely blacked out.

From above, someone jumped down from the sky and looked at May's body. Ash returned his Pidgeot and grabbed Glaceon's Pokeball to return her. He then picked up May's body and looked over at the two girls.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to arrive earlier. By the time Lucario told me that he sensed trouble, I was too slow," said Ash.

"It's alright Ash. Well, I guess you should take care of May. I have to clean up the beach," said Layla. They looked at the beach and what a mess it was. Blood, water, fallen trees, etc.

"I'll see you soon Layla. Come on Hana, let's go," said Ash. Hana, who was crying earlier, nodded and followed Ash to their house. Ash made sure to take the secret passage through the forest behind Booker's house so no one would ask questions.

When they arrived at his house, he put May on his bed and started nursing her wounds while he left Hana and Lucario to deal with May's Pokémon's wounds.

Ash left to go learn of what occurred from Layla after he finished bandaging her wounds. When he returned, he smiled as he looked at the sleeping May. She went through all that for Hana. For him. He never expected to owe May something ever again. But this is only natural, when it comes to friendship.

* * *

May didn't know where she was. She was in a flower field. On the right half of the field were roses. Purple roses for miles. On the left side was fog. She couldn't see what flowers were hidden in the fog. She looked back at the rose field and saw someone standing in the middle of the field. The green hair made him recognizable right away. Drew turned towards her and gave her a smile that he would give her every time she beat him in a contest. May looked back at the foggy part of the flower field and could barely make out a figure in the fog. Though it wasn't hard for her to make out who it was.

May looked back at where Drew was. In a field of roses. Roses symbolized love, however, purple roses specifically symbolized love at first sight. But these roses had thorns. May tried to see what flowers were hidden in the fog, but it was pointless. She couldn't see through the thick fog. She started walking towards the foggy field and didn't see Drew's frown. May kept walking towards the hidden figure. She tripped on something and fell on the flowers. She was able to identify the flowers as freesias. These symbolized friendship and trust. Could she have regained his trust and friendship? She looked up and saw an extended hand through the fog. The hand was in a familiar fingerless black-and-green glove. May reached out and as soon as she reached the hand, a familiar cry startled her.

"WAKE UP YOU SLAKOTHS!" May awoke and with a start and was sitting up straight on a bed. She looked around and noticed there wasn't a Chatot in sight. She sighed and laid back down, completely ignoring the surprised figure sitting next to her bed.

"Well that was interesting," May shot up again and looked at her side and noticed Ash sitting on a chair with a book in his lap. He was looking at her with an amused expression. "I got to admit, that was pretty funny. 'Wake up you Slakoths!' To think Chatot got that stuck in your dreams."

"Wha?" May's face was turning red and she buried it in her hands. Then she started to remember what happened. She looked back at Ash. "Where am I?"

"My house," Ash answered. "I'm surprised you've recovered so quickly. Though, you're probably sore and should probably change your clothes."

"Well, Hana and I were going to find you to take us to go shopping," May said.

Ash sighed. "I know. Hana told me. But you should at least wash yourself," Ash got up and started to leave.

"Wait! Um, what exactly happened?"

"I'm pretty sure you remember. You defeated an overgrown Gyarados and protected Hana and Layla," Ash explained.

"Oh, well, Layla saved me twice so," May started but Ash cut her off.

"Yes, modesty. I know that too well. But you did save them and I owe you for that. I would also like to apologize, as I have been rude to you for far too long. I don't know why I was so obsessed with what happened. But, I now realize that I haven't been fair to anyone. I've been rude to all my former friends yet they haven't done anything wrong, aside from the Dusknoir incident."

May looked down, feeling guilty for being the reason Drew was even here.

"But I am willing to give you a second chance, as my best friend from the past," Ash said. May rose her head and looked at him in surprise as he looked at her with a smile that had only been given to his new family. She had tears forming in her eyes as she jumped on Ash saying thank you over and over. Ash felt Déjà vu from this.

"I promise I won't hurt you again Ash. You're giving me a second chance and I won't waste it!"

"I'll hold you to it. Now why don't you take a shower and get ready. You need some new clothes," Ash said. May nodded and Ash left. May laid back down on her bed with the biggest smile on her face for years.

* * *

Ash went to the Teakwood Forest and explained what happened to his Pokémon. They were all happy for their master and so were May's Pokémon, who Ash released in order to heal and to get some fresh air. Ash noted that none of her Pokémon had actually changed much in the past ten years but he decided that they must not want to evolve. Ash started choosing the team he would take with him. He chose Pikachu, Meowth, Espeon, Charizard, Lapras who he reunited with, and Lucario. Ash had to make sure he would be prepared for another overpowered, giant, no-aura, Pokémon. Ash looked up at the sky and wondered how his mother and Professor Oak were doing up there. Mimie was actually the caretaker of the entire Aqua Resort on Sophian Island. He turned around and saw Hana on Houndoom heading towards him.

"Daddy! Something's happening at the temple!" Ash was surprised since the temple was really, really old and, well, nothing has been noted of the place for centuries. He followed Hana back to the temple. Lots of villagers were around it. They made a path for Ash who walked up to the front. The vines were glowing and they started to disappear, leaving a giant door in its place.

"Hey boss, you think…?" Meowth started but Pikachu slapped in the head, telling him to be quiet. Ash furrowed his brows. What was this? The door to the temples have opened but…Why?

"Meowth, you're coming with me. Pikachu, Espeon, stay here and watch everyone," the three Pokémon nodded and Ash went up to the doors and pushed the heavy doors opened. He and Meowth stepped inside and suddenly the door behind them shut.

"Uh, boss? I think we're stuck," said Meowth.

"You know Meowth, I thought you were done pointing out the obvious," Ash said. Just then, torches started to lit. Green torches, red torches, blue torches, yellow torches, purple torches, and white torches. Meowth and Ash stared in awe as they were in a giant room with 6 giant doors in front of them. "We must be inside the Temple of the Steelheads."

"Now who's pointing out the obvious?"

"We can't leave it seems," Ash looked up and noticed that he could barely see the ceiling because of how high it was.

"So we go in one of dos doors?" Meowth asked. Ash thought about it then nodded. They walked over the door that had two green torches in front of it and they entered.

* * *

May really wanted new clothes. First the clothes she was wearing were soaked and now they were covered in sand. She sighed and went outside. She didn't see Hana or Houndoom like she was expecting. She then heard a shout from the temple area so May went over to it. There she saw so many people in front of the temple and many were trying to open the door.

…Was that door always there?

May saw Hana and called her name. Hana, who was still riding Houndoom, told Houndoom to go over to her.

"Miss May! Daddy went inside the temple and all of a sudden the doors closed and now we're trying to open it!"

"Was that door always there?" May asked. She thought she would notice a giant door with weird designs before.

Hana shook her head. "It just appeared randomly and daddy decided to investigate!"

"What if we get some of Ash's strongest Pokémon to try and open the door?" May asked.

Hana nodded. "Which ones are his strongest?"

"Um, wouldn't you know that better than me?" May asked.

"They're all strong! I'll get all of them!" Exclaimed Hana and she and Houndoom went off to the Teakwood Forest.

And soon there was an earthquake. Or just a stampede of Pokémon. May noticed that all of Ash's Pokémon were now evolved, she also noticed her Pokémon were among Ash's. They all greeted her and May decided to let them stay out. She watched as all the villagers moved aside to let Ash's Pokémon try and open the door. After many attacks and charges, there wasn't even a dent on the door.

May noticed Pikachu and Espeon weren't with Ash. But Meowth, Charizard, and Lucario weren't here so they must have been with Ash. At least he had his Pokemon. May then remembered the Team Rocket Attack and the sword Ash materialized out of thin air. He wasn't defenseless either. So he should be alright. And for now, all they can do is wait.

But when a vortex surrounded her and Hana, they didn't even had the chance to scream as they were sucked into a weird vortex that disappeared after it sucked them in. Pikachu stared in surprise and started to panic.

* * *

**The part where Ash enters the temple was originally going to be the next chapter but I decided to put it in this one to make up for no chapter in a while. Well, the story is now going to get started! This wasn't going to have any plot but after I made the giant Dragonite, I just continued and a plot appeared in my mind.**

**I am also going to start answering questions that guests have as I cannot reply to them and this was the only way.**

**There currently isn't any questions that I feel to have answered but if you have any questions, pm me or leave a review and I will answer as long as it doesn't spoil the story.**


	13. Mutations and a Mask

"Meowth! Cut down those vines!" Ash shouted. Meowth ran straight up and cut the very thick vines in front of them. "Good work."

"This is getting ridiculous boss. I mean, it's as if we're in an actual forest!" Meowth exclaimed. And it was true. Around them were trees everywhere and it would have looked like a real forest, if it weren't for the stone ground.

"This is the Temple of the Steelhead. So this must be the Forest Temple. Though, I was told Pokemon lived in these temples," Ash said, looking around as if expecting a Pokemon to jump at him.

"Maybe dey all died? I mean, it's been centuries since someone last entered here, right?" Meowth asked, jumping up a tree to see if he can see ahead.

"Hm, yet no bodies or fossils are around," Ash said. Surely they would have at least found a corpse by now, as they have been walking for approximately twenty minutes.

"Well, the bodies could have been transposed or whatever, right boss?" Meowth asked. Ash raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment.

"That couldn't be possible, since this is a stone floor," Ash said tapping the floor.

"Hm, then what if another Pokemon ate the other Pokemon?" Meowth asked. Ash looked at him telling him to continue. "Well, it isn't unheard of that Pokemon eat others you know."

Ash shuddered at the thought. He couldn't imagine eating Pokemon. "If that's the case, then there could be a Pokemon devourer here?"

Meowth shrugged. "It was only a theory boss."

"A theory that is possible. If there's no fossils or bodies, then there are few explanations. The Pokemon are all hiding somewhere or they were eaten by another Pokemon that we have not run into yet," Ash said. Meowth nodded and jumped down from the tree. He walked ahead before tripping on something.

"Ow, what da heck? Hey boss, this is a funny lookin' stone," Meowth said, picking the stone up.

Ash walked over to him and inspected it. "It's a broken stone though, it has a weird inscription on it. And this figure looks like a…Chikorita. Is this some Chikorita remains?"

Meowth shrugged. "I don't know. Sure doesn't looked like a fossil to me," Ash nodded in agreement as he put the stone in his pocket.

"Let's keep moving forward," Ash said and the two kept walking along the stone path, cutting vines and branches in their way.

Ash cut down another pair of vines with his Aura Sword before stopping suddenly. "What is that?"

Meowth climbed onto Ash's shoulder to get a better look and saw a weird creature walking around. "Looks like a…Drapion boss."

"But why does it have two tails and four arms? It's as if it's some mutated Drapion," Ash said. He was very curious about this Pokemon. He's never seen anything like it.

The Pokemon heard the rustling and turned towards them. Ash and Meowth quickly jumped on a tree to avoid being seen. Ash pulled out something from his pockets. "Never thought I would be using this again," Ash opened the device, his old Pokedex. It was upgraded the day…he left. He pulled it out and it began its analysis.

_"Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokemon. It is a Poison and Dark type Pokemon. It takes pride in its strength. Even though it can tear foes apart, it finishes them with powerful poison. It has the power in its clawed arm to make scrap of a car. The tips of its claws release poison."_

"…"

"…"

"So, I was right. It is some mutated Drapion," Ash said. Meowth was speechless and nodded.

Just then, the tree they were own started to fall and soon they were on the ground.

"Oww, boss?" Meowth opened his eyes and was shocked by the fact that the mutated Drapion was right in front of them. With two others nearby.

Ash got up and quickly grabbed Meowth and jumped away from a Cross Poison attack.

"This isn't good. If I use Charizard, the whole forest will burn down! And there's no way I am using you against those things Meowth!" Meowth can only nod on top of Ash's shoulder as Ash was running. Those Drapion were not normal.

Ash stopped and turned around and the two were surprised at how fast those Drapion were. They were chasing them like a bulldozer, destroying anything in its path.

"Lucario!" Ash tossed the Pokeball and Lucario appeared. Quickly analyzing the situation, Lucario entered battle stance. "Bone Rush!"

Lucario obeyed and created a giant long bone that he used as his weapon against the mutated Drapion. Lucario countered every blow the Drapion tried to send and delivered a more powerful one right back at them. Ash knew that Lucario was by no means one of his most powerful Pokemon, since he only recently got him, but he knew Lucario was no pushover in the slightest. So the way these Drapion were giving Lucario a hard time surprised Ash.

Ash wanted to help but he couldn't use the Aura Sword, he didn't want to kill the Drapion. So Ash just helped Lucario from afar, using Aura Sphere whenever and Meowth did the same with Water Pulse. Lucario soon got the upper hand and jumped on a tree branch and jumped down, delivering a bone blow to each Drapion. And soon each of them were unconscious. Lucario went over to Ash and Meowth, panting from exhaustion.

**"Master, what were those…"**

"They were Drapion, Lucario. They aren't different species wise. But appearance and power wise, it was as if someone conducted an experiment on them," Ash said. He and Lucario closed their eyes and tried to sense for auras. The only auras were each other's, Meowth, and the three Drapion.

**"I would think that there would be more Pokemon in a forest like this."**

"That's what Meowth and I were wondering to. It doesn't matter, at the moment. We just need to get out of here. Meowth, pass where we encountered those Drapion, was there anything beyond?" Ash asked.

Meowth thought about it. "Yeah! There was a stairway leading into a building!"

Ash nodded and returned Lucario and he and Meowth headed back to where they encountered the Drapion.

"A stairway?" Ash noticed that this stairway was not supported by anything and if you fall, you would fall into the abyss next to the stairway. Oddly, this stairway reminded him of one from long ago. Though, it was as if his memory was erased.

_"I won't let you!"_

_"Bulbasaur! Squirtle! PIKACHU!"_

Ash shook his head started to climb the stairway with Meowth by his side. After a long walk, they reached the top. They were at the very top of the temple and when Meowth and Ash looked behind them, they saw nothing but the vast green of the trees of the forest. They turned around and noticed they were at some shrine. There was a huge stone tablet that looked a lot like the stone Meowth found earlier. On it were some inscriptions and a Manectric.

"Boss!" Meowth exclaimed. Ash looked back and noticed the stairs were gone. Not like it mattered, he had Charizard. He heard the sound of flames being lit and turned back to the stone tablet and noticed the two torches next to it were lit.

"What now?" Ash muttered and soon he heard clapping. Meowth sharpened his claws, ready to strike.

Soon, out of nowhere, appeared a figure. In a black cape. With black boots. With a black hat. And black gloves. And a black mask, concealing all of his face, including his eyes.

"Ash Ketchum," the voice said with a disguised voice making it unidentifiable.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, gritting his teeth. Was this the man who experimented on those Drapion?

"You don't know who I am…" the person said.

"Stop speaking riddles you black obsessed freak!" Meowth shouted.

"The talking Meowth. And since you're probably wondering…yes…it was me who experimented on…those Drapion," Ash clenched his fists. "And…I am also the one who, 'summoned' the giant…Pokemon."

"WHAT!?" Ash shouted. "You were responsible for that!? Why? What has this island ever done to you?"

"…That is for me to know…And for you to find…out. I want to see how well…you can do," the person looked behind him and pointed at the Manectric Stone Tablet. "Behind this tablet…are two you hold dear…But in order to get to them…You must defeat…My Manectric. I wish you good luck…Ash Ketchum…"

The figure disappeared and soon the ground started shaking and Ash gripped Lucario's Pokeball. Soon the Stone Tablet exploded into bits, causing smoke to appear everywhere. When the smoke cleared, standing where the tablet once was, was a giant Manectric.

Ash gulped. He knew that these giant Pokémon were no pushovers. And with only three Pokémon, this will not end well. But, two he holds dear?

_"ASH!"_

_"DADDY!"_

Ash's eyes widened and gritted his teeth. Oh this masked man was going to pay.

* * *

**I don't know why but I really enjoyed writing this chapter, heck I've enjoyed writing a lot of chapters!**

**Man, when I think of the Aura Sword, I now think of a blue Master Sword from Zelda combined with the Monado from Xenoblade. Fanart? No? I was hopeful (not really) **

**Well, I think this was a pretty decent chapter so I hoped you all liked it as well.**

* * *

**And that was an old AN. It was written around the time I wrote this chapter, which was a long time ago. The plot for this story has finally started! Yay! I also combined some chapters to make them a bit longer. This isn't one of them though but it was 24 chapters but now I've got 18 chapters. (Not total, but it's the amount I've written.)**


	14. Menacing Manectric

Ash gripped a Pokeball and Meowth readied his claws at the growling Manectric in front of them. The Manectric was staring them down, as if waiting for them to move. When Ash and Meowth showed no signs of moving, the Manectric leaped at them with an electric charged claw attack. Ash and Meowth jumped out of the way, now surrounding the Manectric.

"What was that boss? Thunder Claw?" Meowth asked. Neither have seen that attack before.

"Let's not question it Meowth," Ash tossed a Pokeball and out appeared Lucario once again. Thankfully Lucario sustained minimal damage against the Drapion and was ready to fight again. "Lucario Bone Rush! Meowth, you and I will cover him!"

"Roger!"

**"Understood."**

Lucario rushed towards the Manectric, materializing a long bone to attack with. Like the fight with the Drapion, Lucario did the close fighting while Ash and Meowth covered Lucario respectively with their Aura Sphere and Water Pulse.

The Manectric seemed to get what was going on and jumped back and let out a roar.

"That's howl. It's probably going to use a physical attack! Meowth, Lucario, be on your guard and ready to dodge!" Ash shouted. The Manectric then glared at the three and charged at Ash.

Ash jumped out of the way but the Manectric quickly turned around and charged at Ash again. Ash realized it was using Wild Charge. Ash's eyes widened as he felt the pain of the attack and sent flying towards the wall. Ash had endured a lot of pain but this was the worst he's felt. Ash noticed that blood was starting to stain his clothes, which had tears through them. The Manectric must have slashed at him without him realizing. Ash groaned as he got back up only to see the Manectric charge at him again.

Soon in front of him was Lucario twirling his bone at an incredible speed and it stopped the Manectric in its tracks. Meowth then jumped and took a good slash at the Manectric causing it to howl in pain. This was a first as these giant Pokémon hadn't actually expressed any signs of pain. And unlike the Dragonite who sustained severe injuries, this Manectric was actually bleeding. Ash took the opportunity to see if it had aura or not, and surprisingly it did.

"What's so different about this one?" Ash muttered but then remembered he had a fight to win. "Lucario, blast it and send it flying! We cannot beat this thing in physical strength!" Well, if Ash had Snorlax or Primeape or Garchomp, then probably. But nope. He just _had_ to bring three Pokémon.

Lucario did as ordered and created a decently big Aura Sphere and sent it at the Manectric, making distance between the Manectric and them. "Lucario use Calm Mind! Meowth, you and I will cover Lucario while he prepares!"

Lucario jumped back immediately and started powering up his attack. Meowth and Ash focused on distracting the Manectric. Meowth would use Water Pulse and Ash would use his Aura Sphere. It seemed the Manectric was growing a bit annoyed and even more agitated. Ash looked back and saw Lucario finishing powering up.

"Lucario! Start charging up your Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded and Lucario nodded and Ash and Meowth continued to hold off the Manectric. The Manectric managed to use Thunderbolt and shocked Ash and Meowth, causing them to fall to the ground. Meowth forced himself up.

"Y'know boss, you'd think that with all the blasting off I went through I'd be immune to Thunderbolt," Meowth laughed.

Ash laughed as well. "And considering I've lived with Pikachu my whole life, I would also think I'd be immune to it."

The two laughing seemed to get the Manectric even more agitated as it roared really loud and then launched a Thunder Attack. Ash and Meowth's eyes widened as not even Zapdos or Raikou had used a Thunder of that power.

The Thunder Attack was soon countered by a huge Aura Sphere. Ash and Meowth looked back and saw Lucario. They gave him a look of gratitude as they watched the Aura Sphere fight the Thunder. Ash noticed that the Aura Sphere started to smoke and his eyes widened.

"Get back!"

And explosion and all three were launched flying and were soon on the ground. The Manectric was also on the ground but it slowly got up. Noticing the silence, it gave a small smirk before wincing. Then Manectric noticed a silhouette in the smoke. The smoke then vanished instantly and there was Ash leaning against a large orange dragon. The dragon flapped its wings causing the smoke to disappear instantly.

Manectric took a step back, preparing for another Thunder but winced at its injuries. Charizard growled before a ball of fire appeared in its mouth and Manectric immediately used Thunder but Charizard used Inferno right then and Inferno overpowered the Thunder and knocked the Manectric into a wall, leaving it unconscious.

Ash opened his eyes and found himself leaning on Charizard. Remembering what happened, he looked over to where Manectric was and noticed it was unconscious. He patted Charizard. "Thanks..." He walked over to Lucario and with his last remaining energy, he healed Lucario. Lucario opened his eyes to see Ash fall to his knees. Lucario instantly started healing Ash now that he had more energy.

Ash got up again and both he and Lucario healed Meowth. They then looked over at the Manectric.

"What do we do about him?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know. Normally when we beat a giant Pokémon they disappear," Ash said.

**"Yes but the giant Pokemon we've fought had no aura. This one did."**

Ash nodded and looked around. Blood. Their blood and the Manectric's blood. "Should I catch it and treat it later?"

**"That would be wise. Maybe we can learn more from him."**

Ash nodded and tossed a Pokeball at the Manectric. It didn't even need to shake as it was caught automatically.

"I hate to leave a Pokemon in this kind of state but we're too exhausted to heal anymore," Ash said. He then looked over at where the Manectric stone slab was and noticed it was gone and there was a passage behind it. "Let's go." Ash, Meowth and Lucario went in and Charizard stayed out to stay on watch.

Through a long hallway they soon reached a huge room. In this room were very old designs on the wall. Various trees and forest Pokémon were on the walls and Ash noticed that the one in the center was a Manectric. And oddly, in the center of the room were two coffins designed like the Pokémon Cofagrigus. Ash then remembered the words of the masked man and ran to the center and opened a coffin. His eyes widened as it was Hana and May inside the two coffins.

"Hana, Hana wake up! May! May!" Ash shouted. Soon the two started to stir and they got up. The first thing Hana did when she saw Ash was jump on him, hugging him.

"DAAADDDYY!" Hana started crying onto Ash's chest, which was visible due to the rip in his shirt. Hana didn't seem to care about the blood as she cried. "I was so worried!" Ash smiled as he rubbed her back.

"I'm alright Hana. And I'm glad you're alright too," Ash said. He picked up Hana and gave her a piggyback ride. "What about you? Are you okay May?"

May inspected herself and soon nodded. "Still in wet and sandy clothes but I'm fine."

Ash chuckled. "We need to pay a visit to the Aqua Resort."

May smiled but then noticed Ash, Lucario, and Meowth's injuries. "What about you? You're injured everywhere!"

Ash sighed and smiled. "I'm fine," he looked up and saw Hana's face looking at his. "Just fine." Ash returned Lucario and carrying Hana, May and Meowth left and got on Charizard.

Ash told Charizard to take them to the entrance where a teleporter was. When they entered the teleporter, they found themselves at the temples entrance. Ash noticed that the main door had a small crack in it. He went up to it and with the help of Charizard, pushed it open. When they all stepped outside, they saw all the villagers and Ash's Pokémon. And soon Ash disappeared into the stampede of his Pokémon.

* * *

**POLL IS OVER  
**


	15. Aerial Ash and Altaria

"URRRRGH!"

"HYYYYYAAAAHHH!"

"PIKAAAAAAAA"

"Ash, what are you doing?" Ash turned around and saw May and Hana staring at him. They were currently in front of the Temple. A day had passed since Ash escaped from the temple. And now he was trying to open the doors to the temple.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to open this door! Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!"

"GAAARRR!"

An explosion and there still wasn't a dent in the door. Ash sighed and sat down. Next to him were Espeon, Meowth, Pikachu, Garchomp, and Chesnaught. Ash instructed Espeon to examine the door for at _least _a scratch. But as he expected, no scratch whatsoever.

"Why do you want to go back in there?" May asked. Ash turned and looked at May. He then pulled out a Pokeball.

"I found this guy in there. He's a giant Pokemon, but unlike the others, he's actually alive," Ash said, staring at Manectric's Pokeball.

"Alive?" May asked.

Ash continued looking at the Pokeball. "Dragonite, Gengar, and probably even the Gyarados you fought, they had no aura. The essence of all living things. And they would disappear when defeated. This Manectric though, it was huge but bled. And being able to catch it proves it is different from the other ones."

"So does that mean more of these giant Pokemon are in the temple?" May asked, now looking at the temple.

Ash nodded. "Most likely. That man…"

_"And…I am also the one who, 'summoned' the giant…Pokemon."_

_"…You must defeat…My Manectric."_

"He called it his and awakened Manectric from the tablet, yet I was still able to capture it. So I think he doesn't have control over the Tablet Pokemon in the temple. And then there were the mutated Drapion…"

_"…It was me who experimented on…those Drapion."_

"If he was able to experiment on Pokemon within the temple, then there's probably a way to get inside the temple that is not through these doors," Ash said, looking at the doors.

"Do you have any idea how?" May asked.

"There are many possibilities. He was able to mutate Drapion, so maybe he can create Pokemon. If that's the case, he could create a Pokemon that can travel through time and space, allowing him to go where he please," Ash said. "Of course, that is just one possibility. Another would be that his base _is _in the temple."

"That wouldn't be too surprising," May said. Ash looked at her in surprise. "I mean, according to what you've told me, he can appear and disappear at will and he was able to kidnap me and Hana in front of everyone here. And he probably was the one who opened the doors to the temple, probably to lure you in."

Ash thought about it and it did make sense. But that would mean that this man had been hiding in Oblivia for years. And what about _him? _Could that man be after _him _and want Ash to tell him? Ash stood up and stared at Renbow Mountain. A mountain no one but he and Rand had been too. The mountain itself was very dangerous but at the top, was a beautiful area. It reminded Ash of Mt. Silver in the Kanto Region. Though that mountain had much more hostile Pokemon and the top was just what you would expect at the top of a cold mountain. But at least there weren't any avalanches.

Ash looked back at May and noticed her clothes were now washed and cleaned. He assumed Hana washed them for her while he was here trying to open the door.

"Oh right, we need to get you new clothes. Sophian Island is quite a fly away," Ash started thinking of the best way to fly with three people.

Staraptor could only carry one, maybe two people. Swellow was his fastest flying type, but that was due to him being much smaller than his other flying types, next to Hawlucha. His Garchomp could fly, but the speed will probably make May sick. Pidgeot and Charizard were definitely larger than their species' average size. Normally a human would be able to outgrow the two species but his were much larger than the average. But like Staraptor, Charizard was more meant for one or two people. So Pidgeot was probably his best bet.

"Alright, let me go get Pidgeot and we can head to Sophian Island." May nodded and Hana's smile widened.

Ash walked into the Teakwood Forest and switched his Pokémon. He switched Garchomp and Chesnaught for Pidgeot and Lucario. He also left Meowth and took Tyrantrum, remembering he promised to play with Tyrantrum once he returned to Oblivia. While the Pokémon League rules didn't apply to Oblivia, Ash still kept six Pokémon on his belt, mostly because his belt can't have more than six and he felt six was a good number and allowed all his Pokémon to get fresh air and be with him.

He returned to the area outside the temple where May and Hana were waiting. Ash glanced at his sixth Pokeball. It contained Manectric. When Ash healed him last night, he was asleep but now he was wondering what to do with it. If it goes on a rampage, the whole area may be in danger. He would need Garchomp and Krookodile's help to tame him again but that probably won't go as smoothly as he would like. Oddly, the temple would be the safest place to send out the Manectric.

"Are you two ready to go?" Ash asked, making the two girls stop their conversation. It seemed like Hana was teaching May something about Pokepuffs.

Hana jumped and ran over to him and hugged him. "Yep! We're ready, right Miss May?"

May smiled and walked over to them. "Yeah. Um, just a small problem." Ash and Hana both tilted their heads a bit waiting for her to continue. "I, uh, don't have much money on me." May opened her purse and pulled out a bill. "Just 100 Poké."

"Don't worry about it May. I'll pay for anything you need. Things aren't expensive crazy here as they are in Sinnoh or the other regions," Ash said and May just smiled. It seemed like everything between them has been fixed. Just a scar that needs to heal remains. Hana got onto Pidgeot first, then May then Ash. Pikachu and Espeon sat on Pidgeot's head.

"Are you sure they won't fall off?" May asked, looking at the two Pokemon.

"Don't worry," Ash said, petting Pidgeot's wings. "They like sitting on her head. They'll be fine and if they do fall Pidgeot will catch them. So, shall we Pidgeot?"

A cry was heard in reply and soon they were off. May had to close her eyes as they went through the clouds. She blinked as she suddenly got soaked. "Huh, clouds aren't actually fluffy."

"Of course not," Ash said. He was looking around and frowned. "Wonder where the other flying types are…" Espeon all of a sudden did a backflip and landed on Ash's head. Espeon launched a Shadow Ball down at a cloud and soon the cloud flew up, and it turned out it wasn't a cloud but an Altaria.

A huge one.

Ash gritted his teeth and did everything he could to not curse in front of Hana. Ash quickly closed his eyes and like he expected, the Altaria had no aura. Meaning he wouldn't feel bad about crushing it. Only problem was that he was in the sky.

Ash stood up on Pidgeot's back and Hana quickly told May to go to the back. Ash sat in the front and prepared to fight.

_Even if it's not a living Pokemon…It still has its type advantages and disadvantages._

"Pidgeot, Twister!" Ash shouted. Pidgeot quickly flew upwards and flapped its wings creating a huge twister that trapped the Altaria. Panicking, the Altaria launched a Dragon Pulse at them. Pidgeot used the change in the wind to dodge the attack.

"Ominous Wind!" Ash shouted. He hoped that he would get the stat boosts. Pikachu may not be able to do much in this battle, especially since they were in the air and only Swellow could withstand Pikachu's devastating Thunder. "Espeon, Calm Mind then Shadow Ball!" Espeon did just that and an explosion hit and the Altaria was soon above them.

May gasped. "How…?"

Ash glared at the Altaria. He didn't expect the Altaria to use the attack to escape the Twister. The Altaria charged at them and Ash recognized the attack as Sky Attack too late. The attack collided with Pidgeot who cried in pain and soon all of them were falling down into the sea. Ash glanced at the falling, unconscious Hana and looked at Pidgeot. "ESPEON!" Ash shouted. Espeon seemed to have gotten the message and a second later Pidgeot regained control and quickly caught Hana, May, and Ash. Ash regretted not bringing Charizard or Garchomp. There was no way Pidgeot could hold off the Altaria on her own. Especially with them on her back. Ash noticed Espeon kept using Calm Mind. If he could stall the battle a little longer, they should be able to win.

"Pidgeot, use another Twister!" Pidgeot did just that, however the Altaria dodged around it and used Dragon Pulse. "Tailwind!" Ash called out at the last second and Pidgeot instantly reacted in time and avoided the attack. Ash was now regretting not bringing his goggles as his vision was starting to get hazy.

_"Ash!"_

Ash turned to Espeon whose eyes were glowing a magnificent blue, like his. Ash realized and nodded. "Pidgeot, use Agility to fly around the Altaria!" Pidgeot did just that and in an instant they were flying around the Altaria.

"Espeon! STORED POWER!" Shouted Ash. Soon Espeon was engulfed in a bright light and a beam shot out at the Altaria and an explosion followed. Ash gritted his teeth as he held onto Pikachu while May held onto Hana. The wind was starting to change, causing Pidgeot to become unstable. May was awed by the power of Ash's Espeon but focused on not letting Hana fall.

When the smoke started to clear, a sight of a falling Altaria was shown. However, Ash did not expect a beam to come from the falling Altaria as it disappeared. The beam was heading straight at them. "PIDGEOT! DODGE!" Ash shouted but the beam was getting closer. Pikachu launched a Thunder attack but the attack was easily overpowered by the beam, surprising Ash as not even Charizard's Blast Burn could overpower Pikachu's Thunder.

The beam hit them, an explosion and they were all falling down into the ocean.

* * *

**Even though it has only been one chapter, I think I'm going to end the poll. I never expected so many people would vote to the point that the Review count jumped from 60 something to almost 140 (Remind me to do a poll next time). So I'll just tell you guys the results right now.**

**There was a total of 76 votes (very much to my surprise)**

**Option 1: AshxMay - 51 votes  
Option 2: AshxAnother Character (Serena and Leaf being the most popular) - 22 votesOption 3: AshxOC - 3 votes  
**

**I'll be honest, I was kind of glad that Option 2 did not win because, like some of you had mentioned, it would be completely awkward for Leaf or Serena to show up at this point. I know the results probably disappointed some of you who argued that May shouldn't get back Ash's trust, but when I wrote Infinite Battles, it was more so just a test to see how far I'll go with fanfiction. But the thing I wanted to make happen the most was the Advanceshipping, which I didn't do. So this was to make up for Infinite Battles. Amourshipping is definitely becoming more canon as the anime goes on, I'll admit that. Advanceshipping is really unlikely now but I still love it since the advance generation had my favourite anime seasons along with May who was one of my favourite characters.**

**ANYWAYS, Advanceshipping won! Which I was expecting to be honest since most of you were reading my story for the Advanceshipping. As for those who really don't like May right now, well I don't really know what to say.**


	16. Shopping in the Present

Ash felt something touching his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Pikachu looking at him. Pikachu suddenly smiled.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu?" Ash slowly got up. His body was very sore. Ash looked around and saw Hana and May. "Hana!" Ash painfully walked over to her and examined her. He sighed when he saw she sustained no injuries.

He went over to May. She also didn't sustain any serious injuries, just a cut on her leg and that's it. Ash sighed as he sat down next to Pidgeot and Espeon, who were injured and unconscious. Ash petted the Pokemon's head, thanking them for their hard work. Once he regained some of his energy, he would heal them. He looked back at Pikachu and smiled, and Pikachu smiled back and sat next to Ash. Ash then noticed Lucario.

"Lucario, can you fill me in on what happened after we fell into the ocean?" Ash asked, not bothering to ask telepathically.

Lucario nodded. **"After Pidgeot was hit, you were able to protect both May and Hana. I was able to patch you all up."**

Ash released a breath he was holding and looked at his surroundings. It seems they were on Sophian Coast. That was good. At least it wouldn't take long to get to the Aqua Resort.

Ash looked back at Lucario and realized something. "How were we saved?"

Lucario simply pointed behind Ash. Ash turned around and saw Manectric in his giant glory. He was glaring at Ash who blinked before smiling. He got up and walked over to Manectric, who took a step back. But Ash kept stepping forward. Ash put his hand on Manectric's head.

"Thank you so much. For saving them. I owe you my gratitude and more," Ash said. Manectric's expression turned shocked and Ash felt his mind ache. He stumbled back and put a hand to his head and when he opened his eyes, he and Manectric were the only ones around.

_Is this…another power of aura?_

Manectric raised his paw and Ash looked at it before smiling and placing his hand against Manectric's huge paw. Soon there was a bright flash and everything around Ash returned.

"I'm glad that I have your trust Manectric. Know you have mine as well," Ash said. Manectric nodded and laid down. Having a giant Pokémon on your side would be a great asset. Ash turned to Lucario. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Lucario seemed to think. **"Nothing that I can recall Master."**

Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu, who seemed to be in perfect shape despite landing in water. Ash realized Manectric must have restored some of Pikachu's energy. Ash looked back at Pidgeot and Espeon and started using his aura to heal them with some assistance from Lucario.

"I'm going to start camp. It's clear that we cannot reach the Aqua Resort today," Ash said, watching the sun go down over the beach. Ash frowned as he realized that camping near the beach was not a safe thing to do, as Pokémon that aren't even native to Oblivia come to the region.

* * *

It was the next morning when Ash woke up and he saw everyone else was still sleeping. Ash got up and started packing everything so they can finally go to the Aqua Resort and rent their much awaited hotel room and buy May her much awaited new clothes.

It was almost lunch when Hana woke up. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping. She looked up and saw her dad. Ash noticed she woke up and jumped down. Hana ran up to him and started crying.

"Daaaaddyyy! I was so scared!" Hana sobbed as Ash hugged her.

"Everything is fine Hana. I told you, as long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you," Ash said, his words comforting Hana as she calmed down.

"I was so scared for _you, _daddy!" Ash was surprised. "You could have died…I was so worried…"

"Hana, don't ever worry about me. I'm strong, the best. It will take more than an overgrown Pokemon to best me," Ash said before gesturing to Manectric. "I even got one on our side." As soon as Ash said that Hana perked up and looked over to Manectric who woke up. She ran towards him and started petting him. Manectric was surprised but didn't mind the affection.

"Ugh, I feel like Max cooked for me again," May groaned as she woke up. Ash turned around and saw May stretching.

"Glad you finally woke up," Ash said walking towards her.

May stood up and looked at Ash. "Uh, where are we? Wait…that Altaria! Is everyone okay!?"

Ash nodded and gestured to everyone, Manectric and Tyrantrum playing with Hana, Lucario standing on a tree, and Pidgeot and Espeon still sleeping. May sighed in relief then looked back at Ash.

"You're really strong Ash," May said.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I was strong when I won the Championships?"

"No I mean, to be able to fight while our lives were on the line…that's really brave," May looked down.

"It's that determination to make sure you two stay safe that makes me strong. Though I can't help but feel there's more to your statement then I think," Ash said. It seemed like May was thinking about the past.

"It's just, a couple years ago. I was being threatened," May said. She really didn't like thinking about the past anymore. The past had been so painful for her ever since Ash left.

"What happened?" Ash asked, he was surprised that May actually encountered serious problems in her journeys. He thought bad things only happened when he was around because he was some 'chosen one' or something.

"These…business people invested a lot of money onto me for winning. And when I barely, barely beat Solidad in the semi-finals of the Grand Festival of Unova, they kidnapped Max." Ash's eyes widened. He never thought that something like this could happen to the two. "And…they said if I don't win the finals against Dawn, they'd kill him. So when I went into the finals, I was_ scared._ And I knew that Max's life depended on me. But I choked, made a mistake and it cost me. If it weren't for dad, Max wouldn't be alive." May had tears running down her cheeks now.

"He's alive now May. And that's what's important. Just think of the match and nothing else, not matter what's at stake, just think, fight, and do your best. I'm sorry though. I didn't mean to bring up the past," Ash sighed then smiled. "Come on, we need to get to the Aqua Resort soon to get you some new clothes."

May perked up at the mention of shopping and they were all soon on their way to the Aqua Resort. Espeon was on Ash's shoulder, occasionally rubbing her head against his cheek and in return Ash petted her head. Pikachu was in Hana's arms who was happily skipping along and May was talking to Ash who told her about the Aqua Resort.

They soon arrived at the Aqua Resort and May was amazed at all the people walking around. She would have thought that it would have much less people because of how Oblivia is secluded from the rest of the world. She noticed a huge mountain just outside the Resort as well. Ash and Hana started walking and she quickly caught up to them to follow.

"And this is one of the clothing stores," Ash pointed to the store before entering with the two girls.

A young woman noticed them. "Ash, what can I do for you?" The girl was wearing a Wingull-themed outfit.

"Ah Supurna. Surprised to see you here. Anyways, my friend May needs some new clothes. Care to show her around?" Ash asked the girl, Supurna.

Supurna bowed. "I am honoured Ash. Now shall we Miss May?" May looked at Ash who nodded and looked down at Hana who walked to Supurna.

"I'll see you later," Ash said, waving before leaving with Espeon and Pikachu.

Supurna smiled at May. "Now let's get you out of those dirty clothes Miss May." Supurna started heading deeper into the store and May and Hana followed. May was amazed at all the clothes and along with Supurna and Hana, she chose the perfect outfit.

May stepped out of the changing room and did a spin. "So? What do you two think?"

Hana clapped. "You look great Miss May!"

"I agree," Supurna said, walking around her. May was now wearing a red shirt that went down to above her bellybutton along with shorts and new running shoes.

"It feels nice to wear summer clothes again…it feels nice to wear clean clothes again!" May and Supurna laughed while Hana just smiled and grabbed May's hand.

"We should go show daddy! Bye Miss Supurna!" Hana dragged May out the store, waving to Supurna.

"Bye Supurna, and thanks!" May waved as well while being dragged.

Supurna giggled. "Goodbye Hana, Miss May. It was a pleasure."

Hana dragged May onto the streets of the Aqua Resort, looking for Ash. "Where did daddy say he was going again?"

May thought back. "I don't think he told us."

"Oh that's okay. We can go shopping!" Hana exclaimed.

"But I don't have any money," May said, disappointed in the thought of not shopping.

Hana grew a large smile on her face. "Don't worry! Daddy gave me extra money for after we buy your clothes!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hana nodded and the two went around the Aqua Resort. May was amazed at all the clothes Oblivia had that not even Sinnoh had. They spent a long time in the Aqua Resort, so long that the sun was beginning to set. Hana and May were sitting next to the pier.

"Isn't it pretty Miss May?" Hana said, looking at the sunset while the wind was blowing her hair back.

"It is…" May then remembered the last sunset she saw. "You know, it wasn't long ago I saw a sunset like this. It was before your dad won the Championship Tournament. That was when he told me about you. It was heartwarming, to hear him talk about you with such admiration and love."

Hana was looking at May while May kept looking at the sunset. Hana smiled. "I think he's beginning to like you too Miss May." May's head whipped around, looking at Hana in shock. "He's truly happy again! Something was missing, and when you decided to stay, that missing something was gone!"

"I…"

"Heehee, you like daddy, don't you?"

May blushed and looked away. "I don't…think so." May thought about it. Did her crush for Ash resurface? Why else would she risk her life just to stay near him? But it was a mere crush and nothing more…right?

"I wouldn't mind if you were my new mommy Miss May!"

May stared back at Hana in shock. "Hana!"

Hana got up and started running while laughing. May sighed and smiled and ran after her. "Hana! Wait!" May chased Hana around the Resort, thinking about Ash. Maybe she does like him. But at the moment, all that she cared about was having fun with him and Hana, as friends.

* * *

**I can't really think of anything to say but sorry for the wait! Any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Oh yeah, I've been getting a couple of questions about _Deadly Pranks,_ and I'd like to say that I am focusing on this story more because a) I want to finish this story more since I have an idea for it which I don't have for Deadly Pranks. Though now that I think about it, it wouldn't take too long to finish Deadly Pranks... and b) I am kinda thinking about how to write the next chapter. I'm stuck when it comes to ideas. I've gotten 870 words on the latest chapter but I like to have my chapters have a minimum of 1000 words so it isn't too short. I know some of you don't really care about length, but if it's under 1000 words I get a bit paranoid about it being too short. And that is all! Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	17. Relaxing

May yawned as she stretched and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in a hotel room. She remembered meeting up with Ash who complimented her look and took them to the hotel. There were two beds, one for herself and the other for Ash and Hana. She noticed that both Hana and Ash were awake, watching the television.

"You're awake. Guess we can head back to Renbow Island soon then," Ash said with a smile. He looked back at the TV.

_"It was right after the Quarter Finals that Team Rocket attacked. They had been presumed to have been disbanded after their leader was arrested but he was able to escape and attack the Indigo League Stadium. Thankfully, Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum was there and Giovanni has finally met his end. However, shortly after his body had been sent for analysis, it had disappeared along with several captured Team Rocket members. Further information is unknown for the time being…"_

"Team Rocket escaped!?" May asked with wide eyes. She, along with many others, saw Ash kill Giovanni.

"I know I finished him. There is no way he could be alive," Ash muttered shaking his head. It looked like he would have to deal with Team Rocket again, and hopefully for the final time. Of course, there was the giant Pokémon crisis to deal with. Ash looked at May. "So how was your tour of the Resort?"

May smiled. "It was great! Hana was better at touring then tourists!" Ash and May laughed while Hana smiled widely.

"Well I think we should start going," May nodded and the three went to the pier. "Pidgeot!" Ash tossed a Pokeball in the sky and out appeared Pidgeot, fully rested and healed. They all got onto her back and soon were in the sky.

"I checked the sky to make sure there were no more giant flying Pokémon. There aren't so all the flying Pokémon are back."

When Pidgeot broke through the clouds, May gasped at the sight. For miles through clouds were many, many flying Pokémon. Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Togekiss, Honchcrow, Skarmory, Drifloon, Fletchling, Fletchinder, Ash's Talonflame, and many more.

"It's like a party," May said, looking at all the flying Pokémon.

Ash chuckled. "I guess so." A Skarmory flew near them and Hana reached out and petted its wing. May followed her example and did the same. It wasn't long before Pidgeot started to descend and very soon they were back in the Teakwood Forest.

The three along with Espeon and Pikachu jumped off Pidgeot's back. Ash released the Pokémon he was going to switch out. He decided to switch his party to Floatzel, Garchomp, Pidgeot, Meowth, Espeon, and Manectric. He was going to have to go back and help Rand and Booker with the building of Gary's lab and he would prefer to have Lucario and Pikachu watch over May and Hana.

"Daddy, I'm going to go give Mr. Herb his watering can," Hana said, holding up the watering can they bought at the resort.

"You go and do that," Ash said and Hana ran off with Pikachu by her side. Ash chuckled before turning to May. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. We haven't had much time to hang out…I mean, if you want to!"

"It's fine May. Past is past, friends we are now. Any thought on what we should do?" Ash asked, amused by May's expression from panic to relief.

"Uh," May out a finger to her chin. "How about we just, I don't know, talk?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Let's go." The two were soon at Ash's house sitting in the living room. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything. I just wanted to talk with you," May said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine. We need to do some catching up anyways. Let's each tell a story of one of our past adventures in the last decade," Ash said. May nodded. "I'll start then." Meowth and Espeon were sitting near the television, interested in the conversation.

"How about the time I went to Mt. Layuda? Man was that a wreck. Just a year after I defeated Giovanni, I thought I was the strongest trainer. Of course, I had no way to prove that, but that's when I decided to take the test and travel to the island that is impossible to reach. Mt. Layuda."

"Impossible to reach? Is it like Mirage Island?" May asked curiously.

Ash shook his head. "No, it's in plain sight and almost impossible to miss. The reason why it was impossible to reach was because of the lightning storms that never ended. Travelling by water would get your boat destroyed or your Pokémon shocked. Travelling by air would…well you get that idea."

May flinched at the thought.

"Well I decided to use Garchomp and fly there with his immunity to electricity and all. But what surprised me was that when Garchomp got struck by lightning, it _still hurt him._"

"How?" May asked, extremely shocked.

"Zapdos rules that island and Zapdos was much more powerful than Garchomp at the time, and that really surprised me. But even through the pain we both felt, we continued and eventually reached the island, though we both were on the brink of death. Not even a ground type like Garchomp could withstand that many volts."

"How did you survive?"

"I was prepared and had brought Meganium. Meganium patched Garchomp and I right up, and we ended up recovering most of our energy. We started the climb and fought many electric Pokémon. Though the surprising part was that they could hurt Garchomp. It was then I realized I was not as strong as I thought I was. So when I reached the top, I had the most difficult battle I've had ever since the Sinnoh League. Zapdos was not holding anything back and was ready to kill. It was a long and difficult battle but in the end I won, thanks to Typhlosion. Zapdos then allowed me to train at Mt. Layuda as long as I healed the Pokémon I defeat. And that was one of the places I trained and became as strong as I am now."

"That must have been painful," May looked down, not wanting to visualize Ash screaming to getting shocked by billions of volts. Though she's seen that first hand so it wasn't difficult.

"Painful, but those are some risks you have to take to gain power," Ash looked at Meowth and Espeon. "Garchomp even became much stronger because of that island. Garchomp could probably wipe out this entire island in one blow."

"That's incredible…" May looked at Ash amazed.

"So it's your turn," May blinked then realized what he meant.

"Hm, what should I talk about?" May thought about it and realized she didn't really have that much exciting things happen. Just the usual Grand Festivals. "I don't really have any stories."

"Really? Well maybe you can't think of any at the moment. Hana should be back soon," and right then Hana burst through the door with Pikachu.

"Daddy! Look what Mr. Herb gave me!" She pointed to the lovely purple and white flower in her hair. "He said it was a Leeseathus!"

Ash chuckled. "Lisianthus, Hana. It symbolises gratitude, meaning Herb was very grateful for getting him a watering can."

Hana mouthed an 'o' while May was surprised at Ash's knowledge. He definitely became much smarter then they all thought.

Ash looked at May. "Well, I think I should get your room ready. Actually, I don't have time to do that. I have to go back and help Rand and Booker with Gary's lab."

"That's fine Ash. I'll just stay in your room," Ash nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Well I'm off. Lucario and Pikachu are staying here so if you need anything just ask them," Ash said. He gave Hana a hug and to May as well, who was surprised. He flew off on Pidgeot who was gone the moment Ash jumped on her back. May just blinked at how fast Pidgeot flew off before turning to Hana.

"It's just us two Hana," May said, smiling while Hana beamed. May wanted to spend more time with Ash but she fully understood why Ash had to go. But with nothing else to do, she can now hopefully relax and hope no giant Pokémon attack them this time.


	18. Blitzing Evolution

Ash jumped down from Pidgeot and landed at Rand's house. Meowth and Espeon jumped off of Ash's shoulders and went over to converse with Pidgeot. Ash went up to Rand's house and knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he knocked again before smelling something burning.

"Nema," Ash sighed and shook his head. He did a back kick and the door flung open. He could see smoke coming from Nema's lab. Ash released Floatzel and walked into the lab. Ash's eyes widened at the sight. "Nema!" Nema was on the ground unconscious and in front of her was a giant Combusken. It wasn't as big as the other giant Pokémon he's encountered, otherwise the house would be destroyed, but it was definitely larger than the average Combusken.

Ash quickly ran to where Nema was lying. The Combusken noticed him and used Fire Spin, but it was only countered by Floatzel's Hydro Pump. Floatzel quickly stood in front of Ash, ready to attack.

"We need to be careful Floatzel. Nema has some very high tech equipment in here and I wouldn't be surprised if they would burst into flames," Ash said and Floatzel responded with a grunt.

The Combusken definitely had the traits of an ordinary Combusken, as in it was very impatient and reckless. It charged at Floatzel with its claws on fire.

"Stop it with Aqua Tail!" Ash commanded as he looked at Nema's wounds. She had burns, but nothing too serious. Ash then glanced up and saw the ceiling start to collapse. He quickly jumped out of the way, carrying Nema and looked back at the fight and was shocked. Floatzel was underneath the rubble. "Floatzel!" Ash shouted. In just one second, Floatzel jumped out of the rubble, badly injured. Ash looked at the Combusken and noticed the red glow.

"So it has Blaze?" Ash muttered. "Floatzel, Rain Dance!" Ash called out. Floatzel did as commanded and soon it started to rain and some of the fires were put out. Floatzel also started to move a bit faster and ran up to the Combusken and used a close up Hydro Pump, sending the Combusken flying into one of Nema's machines. The Combusken was motionless and soon it started to glow. Ash soon realized that it wasn't the Combusken that was glowing, but rather the machine it crashed into. "Floatzel! We need to get out of here!"

Ash and Floatzel ran out of the house, carrying Nema, and Nema's lab exploded. Espeon, Meowth, and Pidgeot looked at the house in shock. Ash placed Nema next to Pidgeot and returned Floatzel. He looked up at the sky. "Rain Dance should last a little longer."

"Boss, who did this?" Meowth asked. Ash looked down at him and noticed he was in battle stance.

"It was another giant Pokemon Meowth. This time, it was a Combusken," Ash said, looking at the destroyed lab, waiting for any movement. Five minutes past before a flame shot into the sky, dispersing the Rain Dance.

"That's Sunny Day," Meowth readied his claws, preparing for battle. Espeon quickly joined Meowth's side.

Another flame shot into the sky, except this time it was going to land where they were standing.

"Everyone…MOVE!" Ash shouted and he, Espeon, and Meowth jumped out of the way and Pidgeot quickly flew away with Nema on her back.

Standing in a crater was not a Combusken, but a Blaziken.

"It…evolved!?" Ash was astonished by the fact that a giant Pokemon could evolve, especially since it had no aura.

"Boss, this is the strongest one yet," Meowth exclaimed as the new giant Blaziken dashed towards them.

"Espeon," Ash said and Espeon used Psychic, stopping the Blaziken in place. Ash looked at the sky and the Sunny Day. "That won't be going away anytime soon. Meowth, use Thunderbolt."

Meowth did just that and the Blaziken screamed in agony as the volts went through its body. "It's still standing boss."

"I expected that," Ash said, not once taking his eyes off the Blaziken. These giant Pokémon are no joke and are stronger than any of Tobias' Pokémon.

"Heh, want me to tear it to shreds?" Meowth extended his claws. He didn't need to look back to see Ash nod and he ran off, straight to the Blaziken. The Blaziken kept struggling against the Psychic and soon broke free to Ash and Espeon's surprise and used Fire Blast, sending the trainer and the two Pokémon flying while burning the area.

Ash coughed. "Meowth!" Ash quickly ran to where Meowth was and there was Meowth unconscious. "But how?" Ash looked back at the Blaziken which was now running towards him.

Ash got on his feet quickly and materialized his Aura Sword. He ran to meet Blaziken in combat. Ash and Blaziken kept countering each other's attacks, but Blaziken was more familiar with fighting then Ash and delivered a devastating kick to Ash's stomach, sending him to crash into a nearby tree. Ash got up and charged again, doing his best to ignore the pain. Ash slashed at Blaziken's leg, cutting it off. The Blaziken screeched and stumbled before falling down. But it wasn't even five seconds when the leg regenerated.

"What the…?" Before Ash knew it, his body was engulfed with flames as he was kicked once again into a tree with greater impact than before, causing the trees to fall.

The Blaziken used Fire Blast on where Ash was sitting. Ash knew that if he didn't do anything, this battle was lost. Garchomp and Manectric appeared in front of Ash, shielding him from the attack. Garchomp, having more experience, went straight to combat with the Blaziken. Manectric occasionally used electric attacks but awaited a proper order from Ash.

Ash stood up, putting one arm against the tree to support himself. He needed to defeat that Blaziken and fast. "Manectric, Thunder! And try to stay away from it! It has very strong attack power! Garchomp, use Granite Punch!"

Manectric let out a roar as he used Thunder, shocking the Blaziken and paralyzing it. Garchomp soon delivered a hard punch to the Blaziken, sending it flying. Garchomp quickly used Hyper Beam and Espeon used Shadow Ball before the Blaziken landed on the ground.

Ash stared at the falling Blaziken and noticed it was starting to fade away. But it was still there. It soon landed and charged at Garchomp. It must have realized Garchomp was the biggest threat. "Psychic!" Espeon did just that and stopped the Blaziken in place. Ash slowly walked over to the Blaziken. It was too weak to try and break out of the Psychic but was glaring at Ash. Ash could feel the heat from Blaziken as he approached it.

Ash stared at it in the eye. "What are you?"

The Blaziken screeched loudly but Ash or any of the Pokémon didn't flinch. Ash just turned around, before summoning his Aura Sword and stabbing the Blaziken. He didn't need to turn around to know the Blaziken was gone. Ash walked towards Meowth and Garchomp, Espeon, and Manectric followed. As Ash walked to Meowth he suddenly felt very exhausted and the pain from the Blaziken's attacks finally settled in.

His Pokemon stared in shock as their trainer collapsed and they quickly rushed to him. Pidgeot soon landed with Nema on her back. Garchomp took Nema off her back and Pidgeot quickly took to the skies and headed to the Latolato Trail. Garchomp, Espeon, and Manectric had no idea what to do with the unconscious Ash, Meowth, and Nema. But all they could do was wait and hope their trainer would be alright.

**Here I thought people stopped caring about this story but it seems I've been sorely mistaken. Sorry for the huge delay guys. **


	19. More to a Hero

Ash opened his eyes slowly and painfully. Suddenly he was immediately reminded of the event that occurred and shot out of what he was sleeping on, which was a bed. Ash looked at his surroundings and recognized where he was. "This is Rand's guest room." Soon the door opened and Ash was surprised to see May standing there.

"You're awake!" May quickly ran over to Ash, who was sitting on the bed, looking at all the burn marks on his skin. "Do you have any idea how worried Hana was!?"

Ash was surprised that the first thing May said was that. But he quickly regained his composure. "I know. I've worried her too much over the years," Ash looked down at his bare feet, letting out a sigh.

"Then why don't you stop making her worry? Do you know what it's like to have someone risking their life while all you can do is nothing!?" May shouted, once again surprising Ash.

"..."

"We had a conversation before and what she said shouldn't be coming out of a girl her age!"

* * *

_"Your dad will be fine. Just some bad burns and cuts, nothing too serious," Rand said with a smile to comfort Hana. Hana let out a sigh of relief._

_"Thank you Uncle Rand," Hana said, bowing._

_Rand chuckled and left the room, leaving Hana and May alone. May observed Hana's actions, as she was fidgeting and would occasionally look at the door to the guest room._

_"Are you worried? Do you want to see him?" May asked, making Hana jump in surprise. And then to May's surprise, Hana shook her head._

_"Dad is always getting hurt, so I should be used to it. He always comes back to me anyways. And I'm almost ten years old, so I have to be strong like dad," Hana said, looking at the guest door._

_"You know, no matter how old you get, it doesn't mean you should ever stop worrying about the ones you love," May said._

_"I know, and I'll never stop worrying about dad. What if he gets really hurt and never comes back! Then I'll be alone again," Hana had tears forming and May was just shocked. May can already tell that Hana was much more mature than she was when she was ten, and is definitely much more mature then Max. But Hana was stronger than her. _

_May walked up to Hana and crouched down. "Then how about we make a promise? Let's both do our best so your dad will never make us worry again and always come back to us. Deal?"_

_Hana looked into May's eyes and May looked into Hana's eyes. Whether it was by fate or coincidence, Hana had the same auburn eye colour as Ash. Hana nodded. "Promise!"_

* * *

"I already knew how she felt. What kind of father would I be if I never knew about her true feelings?" Ash said, putting a hand in his hair.

"Then why don't you stop being the hero and just be a regular father!? Rand's a Pokémon Ranger! It's his job to protect Oblivia, not yours!" May shouted.

Ash stood up and glared at May. "Do you know what it's like to be the hero? Do you know what it's like to have thousands of lives on your shoulders? You know as well as I do that we have to help those in need as our duty as Pokémon Trainers!" Ash took a deep breath and looked out the window. "I know I make everyone worry, but if I didn't do anything, they wouldn't be around to worry anymore. Wouldn't you rather have someone there, worrying for you, rather than them gone forever?"

May recalled the events at one of her previous Grand Festivals, with Max being kidnapped, and his life depending on her. Soon May let out a breath of her own. "I understand Ash, but, can you, you know, save people without getting hurt?"

"…I'll try, no promises though," Ash said, looking back at May who finally grew a smile back on her face.

"I guess that will do. Honestly, you are quite troublesome Ketchum," May said before leaving quickly. Ash just raised a brow before laying back down on the bed.

May stepped outside the room Ash was in and saw Hana sleeping on the ground, next to the door. May laughed. "Honestly, you and your father are too much to handle," May picked up Hana and walked back into the room Ash is in. Ash looked up in surprise before smiling when he saw Hana in May's arms. He moved a bit to the side and patted the spot that was now open. May placed Hana down and before they knew it, Hana already latched on to Ash's arm. "Can't believe she's nine years old," May said.

"She acts way younger than her age sometimes, but also way older than her age. I just wish she would act _her_ age," Ash said, rubbing Hana's head.

May stared at Ash for a couple seconds before standing up. "I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do to help Rand. Make sure you get some rest, okay?"

Ash nodded. "I'll be joining you soon then," May nodded and left. Ash looked at the door before looking at the sleeping Hana and let out a sigh.

May walked down the stairs and saw Espeon and Meowth. They noticed May and went up to her. "How's the boss?" Meowth asked.

"He's doing well, you can go see him," and in an instant, Espeon disappeared from sight and ran up the stairs followed by Meowth. May laughed before entering the area of Nema's destroyed laboratory. Everything in the lab was burnt and there was also a giant hole in the roof. Floatzel was there helping out in case something sparked. Rand noticed May and approached her.

"So how is Ash doing?" Rand asked.

May just smiled. "He'll be fine. I'm sure he's been through worse."

Rand laughed and as soon as May opened her mouth to ask her question, Rand cut her off. "Nema is doing fine too. Thankfully there is a grove nearby with plenty of healing herbs and even a Venusaur. The lab on the other hand," Rand looked back at the lab. "Everything here is unidentifiable. Nema is going to be heartbroken when she sees this. Technology isn't common in Oblivia and it took her years to build this lab."

"Poor Nema," May frowned at the thought young girls' expression when she finds her lab destroyed. May then got an idea. "I am kind of useless here at the moment, I mean, even Hana does more than me. So what if I went and got some equipment from the outside regions?"

Rand was surprised at the offer but when he looked into May's eyes, he noticed a very familiar spark in her eyes. Rand chuckled. "It seems like you're as persistent as Ash, maybe even more. Alright, Haruba should be back by now at Booker's house. And if you can, it would be great if you can meet up with Gary and Dawn."

May nodded and pumped her fist. "You can count on me!" May started walking back through the forest towards Booker's house, determined to actually be of use.

It was hard for her to not get sidetracked by all the Pokémon in the forest. May chuckled at the memory of when she first entered the Petalburg Woods with Ash and Max and how Max kept wanting to look at Pokémon while all she wanted to do was rest or keep going. She missed the days when she travelled with Ash, Brock, and Max and wished they would continue forever.

_I wonder, would things have turned out differently if I went with Ash to Sinnoh?_

Reminiscing was starting to become a habit, May noted as she shook her head of all thoughts of the past. It wasn't long before she reached Lapras Beach and then the docks near Booker's house. She saw Haruba and Booker talking to each other.

"Mr. Booker! Mr. Haruba!" May called out as she walked over to them.

"Well if it isn't miss dive-off-a-moving-boat. We graded that dive 7.8/10. Could have been more graceful, you know?" Haruba laughed while May just chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry," May said looking at the sand, realizing how extreme her actions were.

"It's fine. Anyways, is there something you needed?" Haruba asked.

"Yeah, I was asked by Rand to ask you to take me to the Kanto Region, Pallet Town," May explained. Haruba only nodded.

"I see, then let's go tomorrow. It's getting kind of late. Why don't you go stay at Ash's place until then? He usually leaves his door unlocked," Haruba said and May nodded before heading off.

* * *

May slipped under the blanket and stared outside the window. "I wonder if anyone is going to wonder where I was. And what about Drew? ...Who cares about Drew? But what about mom and dad?" May turned around and closed her eyes. "I'm overthinking this. I just need to get some new stuff for Nema and meet up with Gary."

**Well. Once again I thought this story was going in the wrong direction and would become worse as time goes on, but there's still those who like this story so for them, I'll keep updating...Though I have no idea why I never published this Chapter since it's been completed for months now along with 20. Sorry once again guys...**


	20. A New Pallet

May walked towards the dock next to Booker's house and saw Haruba staring across the sea. "What are you looking at?" May asked walking next to him.

"Good morning May. I wasn't really looking at anything in particular, just thinking about the old days, when I was a young sailor sailing the seas of the world," Haruba said, staring at the waves of the ocean. "Anyways, are you all set to return to Kanto?" May nodded and the two stepped on the ship. May released her Pokémon to get some fresh air and leaned against the railing.

"Can't believe I jumped off this ship when it was going so fast," May said and laughed at her recklessness. She just told Ash not to worry others when she did the same. Eventually Haruba called out saying they were approaching Pallet Town. May returned her Pokémon and sure enough, Pallet Town was in sight. "How long has it been since I was last here? Since…"

May jumped off the ship once it docked and started heading in the location of Gary's lab. When she reached the lab, she found it swarmed with paparazzi.

"What's going on?" She asked out loud as the new reporters were trying to get into the lab.

She looked over and asked someone what was going on. "Haven't you heard? Professor Oak is leaving! No one knows why or where!"

May looked back at the lab. She supposed she wasn't going to be getting in there anytime soon. She just needs to be sure she doesn't get seen, after all she is a famous coordinator. May decided to walk around Pallet Town to see what was new. And to her surprise, a lot of things were new. There were a lot more buildings, even some apartment buildings. The local park was no longer there and instead was replaced by a shopping mall. There was even a Pokémon Center at last. A lot of nature was no longer around, and really the only building that still looked the same was Gary's lab. There was even a factory. She walked over to the hill that overlooked Pallet Town and lead to Route 1. The sign there didn't even say Pallet Town.

_Pallet City_

She looked back at the town, or city, and saw that it indeed looked a lot more like a city than a little rural town. She supposed that Pallet Town became famous, after all a lot of famous people grew up in this town. Ash Ketchum, one of the few people to ever beat Brandon of the Frontier Brain, defeat Tobias, was the Kalos League and Orange League Champion, and is the Pokémon Master. Then there's Gary Oak, already popular for being the grandson of Samuel Oak. After Johto he quickly became a well-known Professor, and continued to become more popular. Then there's Samuel Oak. The greatest Pokémon Professor in history and was also an outstanding trainer when he was young. Also one of the best Pokémon poets ever. He even used to be on radio. They say he was even the first Indigo League Champion. There are many other popular trainers from Pallet Town and May supposed it was about time Pallet Town got the recognition it deserved. But it just didn't feel like the town it used to be.

With a sigh, May headed to the Pokémon Center, trying to ignore the smell of smoke. Her Pokémon did not necessarily need healing so she just asked if she could stay the night. "I need to call mom and dad!" May exclaimed as she ran over to the phones. Eventually her mom picked up.

"May! Norman, Max, get over here!" Her mother, Caroline, shouted. Soon her entire family was on the screen.

"Hey mom, dad, annoying brother," May greeted.

"I'm so glad you're okay May. Max told us everything. Chasing down your Romeo, huh? How romantic!" May blushed and shook her head.

"N-no! It's not like that mom! Max, what have you been telling her!?" May glared at the boy who was as tall as her dad.

Max had an evil glint in his eye. "Oh, y'know, how you jumped off a boat just to stay with him for a little while longer, the usual."

"Max, I am going to kill you," May threatened with a glare making Max step back.

May's father, Norman, cleared his throat, silencing the two. "May, I am glad you're alright and that Ash is still alive and well. I trust next time you will tell us where you go first."

May rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Of course dad, sorry." May decided to go to sleep and see Dawn and Gary tomorrow.

* * *

May woke up and went over to the lab. She woke up early just in case the paparazzi were going to show up later. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. "Hello?" She knocked some more. "Gary? Dawn? Tracey? You in there?" The door quietly opened and May gasped at the Pokémon that opened the door.

"Mimie?" May asked, looking at the Pokémon in shock.

The Mr. Mime smiled. "Mime!" Mimie opened the door for May and let her in. Mimie closed the door and continued to sweep the floor. May wondered how Mimie felt, after all he lost his master a long time ago, and Delia was the only person who Mimie would ever listen to.

"Who's there Mimie?" A voice was heard. May looked towards the stairs and saw Gary. He looked surprised to see her. "May! It's been a while!"

"You too Gary," May said. The two sat down at the couch.

"So how was your stay in Oblivia, after making us all worried after your dive?"

May laughed. "Sorry about that. But it has been eventful, that's for certain. How about you?"

"I'm pretty much ready to leave. I've been wanting to leave Pallet Town for a while," Gary paused. "My bad, Pallet City."

May's smile disappeared. "Yeah, this town has changed a lot. What happened?"

"Trainers from Pallet ended up being _too_ good. We attracted a lot of attention and people who used to live in Pallet are no longer here anymore. Many have protested to the industrialization, but no one really cared. Tobias wanted to see the Kanto Region prosper, so he wanted to industrialize all the rural towns. Being the Pokémon Champion for many years made him a huge influence, and even though he's not the Pokémon Master, he's still influential towards the Pokémon league," Gary had a sad smile on his face. "Not many people who live here now remember the green hills of Pallet."

May decided to change the topic. "What about Mimie?"

Gary glanced at the Mr. Mime. "For an entire week Mimie did absolutely nothing but clean the Ketchum Residence, hoping Mrs. Ketchum just went on a trip and will return. I decided to take him to the lab and that way he wouldn't work himself to death. I still remember when the contractor tried to remove the Ketchum Residence for a hotel. It was the first time I've ever seen Mimie so upset. Mimie destroyed many of their vehicles and materials. I decided to buy the land deed and had to pay for the damages."

"Wait, you bought Ash's house?" May asked, surprised.

Gary laughed. "Sure did, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to it. At the time, it was the last thing we had from Ash and his mother. Ever since Ash won the championships, it has been treated like a historic item at a museum."

"Things have been rough over the years here, huh?"

"Yeah, I still miss gramps and Mrs. Ketchum, but I swore to them to fulfill their wishes," May was surprised by that statement.

"Wishes?"

"Gramps' wish is to learn everything there is about Pokémon. And Mrs. Ketchum's wish, was for Ash to be happy. I promised I would find Ash and make sure nothing happens to him," May had never seen Gary like this before. He seemed a little cocky and know-it-all at times, but that was only a mask he wore it seems.

"Is that why you want to go to Oblivia?"

"Yeah. That way, I can observe even more Pokémon and look after Ash. I don't care how old he gets, or how mature he becomes, he's going to continue to be reckless. And I'm going to be there to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

May was in awe at Gary's will and determination. "You're a good friend Gary," May finally said. Gary blinked and then realized what he said.

"I didn't mean to go on a tangent, just things are changing and I want to find a way to help this new world," Gary said. "Anyways, why are you here May?"

May blinked before realizing the whole reason she returned to Kanto. "Right! I was told to let you know you can come to Oblivia whenever you're ready! And I was asked to get some supplies for Nema's lab."

"Nema's lab?" Gary asked, clearly interested.

May nodded and showed him a list. "This is all the stuff I was asked to get. Nema's lab was destroyed the other day you see."

Gary rubbed his chin. "Well I can help you out there. Viridian City has all the stuff you need. I'll go with you."

May smiled. "Thanks Gary." May then looked around, "Uh, where's Dawn?"

"She's in Sinnoh May. She needs to deal with some stuff before she can leave the Pokémon League Regions. She's quite famous you know," Gary explained.

"You're quite famous too," May pointed out. "Probably even more famous."

"Yeah, well a new professor will be taking my place here so it isn't that big of a deal. You can't have someone replace a Top Coordinator like Dawn," Gary said.

"Wait, does that mean that the lab and Ash's home will…?" May didn't dare finish the question but Gary understood.

"Nah, the person is someone I trust. His name is Lucas, he was an undefeated champion around the time Ash traveled Sinnoh," Gary said. "Like me, he decided to retire from battling and study research. He's actually a student of Professor Rowan."

"An undefeated champion?" May asked, only interested in that part.

"Yeah, but he didn't take on League challenges. He took on Stadium challenges. Usually you need to have beaten one League to enter but he entered by defeating one of the previous Stadium Champions and became famous. He's probably no match for Ash, but he's still a really good trainer. And Tracey will be here to help out so everything should be fine," Gary explained, showing there was nothing to worry about.

"That's good, so are you ready to go shopping?"

**Well here's the other chapter I had written but didn't publish for some odd reason. Also, I'm thinking of rewriting Infinite Battles one day...with better everything and an actual ending. I'm not sure though. **

**Also, someone (Chris Ketchum) PM'd me asking me when I was gonna rewrite the Advanced Generation, something I stated I may do but not too sure. For those who don't know, I'm currently rewriting the Best Wishes series and so far it's been going good (I think? People seem to like it anyways). So when that one is all said and done, should I rewrite the Advanced Generation? I'm not sure I want to anymore because I think it was good the way it was. Maybe change a few things here or there (evolutions, Pikachu beating a Metagross then losing to a Meowth with Thunderbolt, Team Magma/Aqua episodes, RAYQUAZA) but overall AG was pretty good. I'm not sure, I have a lot of other stuff to do before I would even get to that but it was just a thought.**

**Thanks for reading as usual!**


End file.
